Silent Hill: Rapture
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sherman has always wondered where he came from. A secret is revealed that he came from a town called Silent Hill and his mother is still missing for seven years to this day. Now to learn about his past, he and Penny venture to Silent Hill together, but they discover that some secrets were never meant to be told. Rated T for blood, violence, and disturbing images.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: So, after watching 'Silent Hill' a few weeks ago, I came up with this amazing idea. This takes place after the 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman' film and after 'Silent Hill: Revelation'. There will be a lot of references to the Silent Hill movies as well as a few of the games. Let's start with the first chapter, shall we?**

Sirens blared through the air that was covered in fog and ashes fell like snow. Through this fog, ash, and echoes of sirens, there was a woman who looked no older than 18 running through the streets that were covered in burn marks and ashes.

"They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us" she kept muttering to a small bundle wrapped in blue in her arms. She kept turning her head every once in a while to see tall men in black robes, wearing metal chest plates and black gas masks with glowing red eyes out of the vision goggles.

"Don't worry sweetie, they won't hurt you" she shushed to the bundle as it started to struggle and whimper in her arms. After a while longer of running they passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill' that was covered in burn marks and some rust as well. She stopped for a while to notice the silhouettes of the cloaked strangers coming out of the smog and kept on running.

"Give us the boy!" a dark threatening demanding voice echoed in her head. They were using some form of telepathy to call out to her.

"NO!" she yelled without looking back. Up ahead there was a cliff that seemed bottomless, but what lied at the bottom was a mystery because smog covered the bottom as well.

"Here goes nothing!" she shouted as she kept on running towards the cliff, not slowing down. She jumped as high as she could once she got to the edge of the cliff and was expecting to fall to her death, but her feet landed on solid ground. The bottomless cliff was just an illusion. A street appeared underneath the woman's feet and saw that the cloaked figures stood there, right where she jumped, not moving, looking down at the bottom of the cliff.

"Stupid idiots" the woman whispered as she gazed upon the confused cloaked people thinking the cliff was real and she fell to her death when she was really alive.

"You're safe now, baby" the woman said as she unwrapped the bundle to reveal a newborn baby with red hair, amber eyes, and clad in nothing but a diaper. And on his face were black circular rimmed glasses. The baby touched the woman's dirtied face (Mainly because of the ashes falling everywhere) and mewled a bit.

"Let's go home, son. A BETTER home" she said smiling at the baby. She walked with the child in her arms for a long time, but for some reason, the smog never disappeared.

Her walk went on for hours and hours, only stopping to change her child's diaper or breastfeed him. After a long while, they were finally out of West Virginia after a sixteen hour walk and arrived at New York city, still covered in smog and not a single soul besides her and her baby were in the streets.

"I don't get it. If we left Silent Hill already, when why is the smog still here?" she asked herself. That's when she noticed out of the corner of her eye was a man in a blue jumpsuit in an alleyway near a dumpster.

"Finally, some help" she said to herself. She ran with the baby cooing in her arms and finally got up to the person by the dumpster.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where..." she spoke, putting a hand on the person's shoulder. The rest of her sentence was replaced with a loud scream when the man turned around and revealed no face but a large circular mouth surrounded by layers of sharp pointy teeth hissing at her.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the woman screamed. She baby started crying and the monstrous figure tried attacking the mother and child.

"Stay away! I'm warning you!" she shouted at the monster. The creature wouldn't listen and kept on making attacking movements that tried to hit the baby or the woman but they all missed. The woman noticed a small metal pipe sitting by the side of the dumpster and she picked it up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the muttered deeply. She jabbed the pipe in through the mouth and it went right through the monster's head and died screeching and melting, the liquid remains of the creature turned to ashes that lifted into the smoggy sky.

"I should have known. We're still in Silent Hill" she whispered the woman. She then turned her eyes down to the crying infant in her arms and rocked him gently.

"Shh, it's okay baby, the monster's gone" she said quietly in an attempt to calm the baby down. This went on for twelve minutes until the child stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I thought we really left, turns out your mommy was wrong" she whispered. She then noticed a box in the dumpster and a pack of sticky notes that must have fell out of the pocket of that monster's uniform, as well as a black pen.

"No, I can't. I wouldn't. What mother would I be?" she asked herself. She looked down at her baby sleeping soundly against her chest. Then, she took out a golden seal that was the size of her palm that had a strange symbol carved into it and looked at it and then looked back at her sleeping child.

"A good mother" she said. She got up, picked the box out of the dumpster, and grabbed the sticky notes and pen. She wrote the baby's name on a sticky note. She then put the baby in the box, putting the sticky note on his chest. Before putting the baby in the box, she put the gold seal in the waistband of the baby's diaper.

"I'm sorry about this, son. But you still have to live a full life. I've already lived mine, but you deserve to live yours" she said before putting the baby in the box and putting his blue blanket over his body.

"Only one of us can leave this place. That 'One of Us' is you" she said before kissing the baby on his forehead and spoke.

"Goodbye" she said before putting her hand on the side of the baby that carried the seal in his diaper and it began glowing bright orange. Small sparks of light flew out of the seal like fireflies and swarmed around the baby in a dome-shaped formation. The baby began crying and the cries filled the woman's ears. After the sparks grew brighter, the crying stopped and the box was gone, along with her baby.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" the woman said putting her hands up to cover her mouth and let a tear flow from her eye and down her face and trickled down her hands.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the sparks faded and the baby was on it's own crying in the alleyway from the other dimension, only there was no smog, just dark clouds, thunder, and rain, which added to the baby's crying because of how frightened he was.

A few minutes passed since the baby was warped into the real world and he was still crying. He kept on crying until someone opened up the box he was sleeping in. it was a white furred beagle with glasses like his, and green eyes, and he was wearing a silk red bow-tie.

"Sherman" the dog read out loud, it was the name written on the sticky note. The beagle picked the boy up out of the box and was about to carry him home until he saw something sticking out of the boy's diaper.

"Hello, what's this?" the beagle asked. He pulled it out to reveal the gold seal with the strange symbol carved on it and stared into it for minutes.

"What on earth was this doing in there?" he asked while staring into the seal that was shiny enough to show off his reflection. He then took his eyes off the seal and to the baby.

"Where exactly did you come from?" he asked. All the baby did was giggle.

**(Start playing the 'Silent Hill' theme song as you read the opening credits sequence of this chapter)**

** Shinigamilover2 Productions**

** Presents**

** Silent Hill: Rapture**

** Starring**

** Adelaide Clemens**

** Ty Burrell**

** Max Charles**

** Ariel Winter**

** Leslie Mann**

** Stephen Colbert**

** Deborah Kara Unger**

** Leighton Meester**

** with**

** Allison Janney**

** Patrick Warburton**

** And**

** Roberto Campanella as 'Pyramid Head'**

** Based on:**

** Silent Hill (Konami)**

** Mr. Peabody & Sherman (Dreamworks)**

** Story by: Shinigamilover2**

** Written by: Shinigamilover2**

** Directed by: Shinigamilover2**

** (You can stop playing the music now)**

** A/N: There you have it! The Prologue! Now, if you didn't know which was what in this chapter, I'll let you guys know**

** Sherman's mother – Heather Mason (Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Gold Seal – Seal of Metatron (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Cloaked Followers – Members of 'The Order' (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Monster by Dumpster – Something I made up for the story**

** So, yeah... that was all the references to the Silent Hill movies and games you got to see in this chapter. More will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: In the last chapter, we got to see Heather Mason run away from Silent Hill with her newborn son as they were chased by the order, but as it turns out only one person can leave Silent Hill, and she used the Seal of Metatron to bring her son to the human world while she stayed behind in Silent Hill. Then Mr. Peabody found the boy and the Seal and took them home. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

** -Seven Years Later-**

Sherman had grown up to be a very tall, slim, and healthy seven year old boy. He still had the black circular rimmed glasses, his hair had grown out more and he had a cowlick at the very front of his head that stood up. He also had two buck teeth in the front of his mouth and he had a habit of wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt, and white Chuck Taylor high-top sneakers.

Sherman was now running through the hallways of an abandoned hotel. The paint and wallpapers were chipped off and peeling off the walls that were wet, as well as the damp dark red carpets of the hotel halls. Half of all the light bulbs were dead so the hallway was very dim and barely lit. Sherman stopped running and looked all around him, he had no idea where he was and he was alone and scared.

"Sherman" a voice said. Sherman looked around and saw no one or nothing else in the halls with him.

"Sherman" the voice said again. He turned his head to his left to see an eighteen year old woman with pale white skin, short golden blonde hair, and auburn eyes like his. She was wearing a long sleeve skin tight red shirt with a white sleeveless vest over it that was halfway zipped up, she also wore skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Who are you?" Sherman asked as he approached the elevator slowly.

"Run" she whispered. Sherman then ran up to elevator.

"RUN!" she yelled before the elevator doors closed. Sherman banged on the doors, trying to get the girl to open them up.

"No! Wait! Who are you!?" Sherman called out as he banged on the door. The doors opened again to reveal a weird deformed looking creature which had large sword blades attached to it's arms by either welding or tightly tied wire, there were no eyes in it's sockets, it had no hair, sticking out of it's head were four sharp metal discs, two facing vertically on the top, and one facing horizontally on each cheek, the ends of the discs went into it's eye sockets, it also had some red stripes on the front of it's body and curvy legs.

"Grrrr" the monster growled at Sherman who was backing up slightly in fear of this unfamiliar creature. It then raised up the blade on it's left arm that was attached using tightly tied metal wires on it's arm.

"Rraaaaaarrrrrrggggggh!" the monster screamed before lunging the blade through Sherman's chest and blood squirted out the wound and it covered the creature's midsection. Sherman was screaming in pain as he felt the blade go right through his chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sherman shouted waking up in his own bed wearing his silk light blue pajamas. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It was all just a nightmare. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt to look at his chest, no bleeding stab wound or a single scratch was on his body.

"Thank God" Sherman said buttoning his shirt back up. A knock at the door could be heard.

"Sherman? Sherman?" an elegant tone called out.

"Come in" Sherman said. The door opened up to reveal Sherman's adopted father, Mr. Peabody, a white beagle who was smarter than the average dog, he was walking on his hind legs and wore black circular rimmed glasses like Sherman, and wore a red silk bow-tie.

"Are you alright?" the beagle asked putting a paw on his son's hand in comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream" Sherman said turning around and pulling the blankets back over himself. Mr. Peabody sat himself on the bed and spoke.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"I'm sure. It's too screwed up to even talk about" Sherman said. Peabody took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be in the living room" Peabody said. Sherman sat up with a jolt and stopped his had by grabbing onto his wrist.

"No! Please just stay with me. I'll talk to you about it" Sherman said. Peabody smiled.

"Move over" the dog requested politely. Sherman did so and Peabody got under the covers with him.

"So, what was this dream about?" he asked. The redheaded boy took a deep breath with his eyes half open and spoke.

"I was in this old hotel and I was running. The whole place was falling apart and it was abandoned. Then there was this girl, she looked like a teenager, she called my name out and then she shouted 'Run'. I tried running after her but the elevator doors shut. The doors opened up and there was this monster with swords for arms" Sherman explained.

"Swords for arms?" Peabody asked, wanting to know if he heard his son correctly.

"Yeah, one was welded on one arm, and the other was tied tightly on it with wire" Sherman told him.

"I see, continue" Peabody said.

"It stabbed me and my blood was squirting out all over it and then I woke up" Sherman said. The thought of the dream sent several unwanted shivers down his spine.

"Do you know who the girl in the elevator was?" the beagle asked his son.

"No, but she looked familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere before" Sherman said. Peabody was disturbed to hear about these dreams, they were almost the same every night. Always involving the same girl, always involving some kind of monster.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman whispered.

"Yes?" the beagle responded.

"Do you think these dreams mean anything?" the child asked innocently.

"I don't think so" the dog said politely. He then got up and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a golden medal that was the size of his palm and the center had a large triangle with a squiggle in the center, the sides were engraved with symbols of unknown meaning.

"What is that?" Sherman asked. He handed it to the boy.

"That is what was in that box with you when I found you in that alley" Sherman examined the item closely. It fascinated the boy because of the symbols engraved in it, and that it was actual gold.

"I had this with me all those years ago?" Sherman asked

"Yes. It was hanging out the side of your diaper. I wanted to know what it was so I studied it for years and found out nothing about it" Peabody said. Sherman just looked at it more and wondered why it was with him inside that box in the alley.

"Maybe a family heirloom or something?" Sherman asked.

"Quite possibly, if it has no value outside historical artifacts it must bare some family value" Mr. Peabody said. He looked at the alarm clock to see that the time now was 1:54 AM.

"Time to go back to sleep, Sherman" Peabody said. Sherman nodded and handed the medal back to the dog but he put it back on Sherman's dresser.

"Keep it, I feel it would mean a lot to you if you did" Peabody said to him. He then left the room leaving only a kiss on Sherman's forehead and a lone 'Goodnight'. Sherman then fell back asleep under the covers of his bed holding the medal close to his chest.

"Why did they leave? Why?" Sherman muttered to himself.

** A/N: There you go! Chapter 2! here are the references used in this chapter.**

** Elevator Monster – Missionary (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Hotel Hallways – Grand Hotel (Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Homecoming)**

** Medal – Seal of Metatron (Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Yeah, in the next chapter, get ready for shocking revelations as well as a new character in the story. All that and more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman dreamed of Heather Mason and the Missionary, and Peabody gave him the Seal of Metatron after hiding it for seven years when he found him as a baby. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

It was now lunch time in the cafeteria of Susan B. Anthony Elementary School. Sherman was sitting alone at a lunch table by himself and was looking down at the medal Peabody gave him last night, analyzing it side to side.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me?" Sherman asked himself as he looked down at the golden medal in his hands.

"Hey, Sherman" a voice said. Sherman looked up to see his friend, Penny Peterson sit down in front of him.

"Oh, hey Penny" Sherman said turning his head down to the medal.

"What do you have there?" Penny asked.

"Mr. Peabody said when he found me as a baby, this was in the box my parents left me in" Sherman explained to her.

"Can I see?" she asked politely.

"Go ahead" Sherman said before handing it to Penny.

"Wow, it looks so cool. Is it some sort of ancient treasure or something?" asked Penny.

"Mr. Peabody said he looked all over the internet and did all the research he could, but nothing historical about it. He said it may just be an heirloom of my family" Sherman said before Penny handed the medal back to her.

"So, it's like a little thing that's passed down every generation?" Penny asked.

"That's what I'm guessing" Sherman said as he kept on looking down at the medal. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see a police officer standing above him.

"Are you Sherman Peabody?" the officer asked. Sherman got nervous and gulped, hoping he wasn't in any serious trouble with the law.

"Y-yes" Sherman answered stuttering.

"I'm with NYPD, I was sent to escort you down to the station" he said.

"Am I in trouble?" Sherman asked, hoping the answer was 'No'.

"No, you're not in trouble. There's just something we need you and your father to see" the officer told him. Sherman then got up and picked up his backpack to walk out of the school with the police man and saw a police car waiting outside for him. Sherman got into the shotgun seat instead of the back where the prisoners were kept if any arrests were made.

After a while, Sherman was escorted inside the police station. The officer escorted him to a cubicle office where his dad was sitting in front of the desk as well.

"Please, have a seat" the officer said. After Sherman took his seat, the officer left the cubicle. Sherman looked to his father.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sherman asked.

"I don't, I'm sorry" Peabody asked. After a few short minutes, a police woman came into the office. She was tall, slim, had short blonde pixie cut hair that had spikes sticking out on top of her head, she wore a sort sleeved blue button up shirt that had her badge on, and she was wearing leather jeans and combat boots.

"Cybil? Cybil Bennett?" Peabody asked with disbelief after a gasp.

"Good to see you again, Hector" Cybil said with a smile before sitting down at her desk.

"Mr. Peabody? You two know each other?" Sherman asked.

"Oh yes. Cybil and I were close friends back when we attended Harvard University together. She was a major in law enforcement. Not to mention she helped me with your custody in court all those years ago" the beagle explained to his son.

"Yeah. And look at you, Sherman. You've grown up to be so cute and handsome" Cybil said.

"Thank you" Sherman replied with a blush. Peabody then cleared his throat to get Cybil's attention.

"Well, as flattered as we are to see you again, I'm afraid this isn't just to say 'Hello' isn't it?" Peabody asked.

"No, it's about him" she said pointing to Sherman.

"Me?" Sherman asked pointing to himself. Cybil nodded and pulled a file out of one of the drawers of her desk.

"We just found out who his birth mother is" she said putting the file down on her desk's surface and opening it. She took out a photograph of someone and handed it to Sherman.

"This is your mother, her name is Heather Mason" Cybil told him. Peabody looked at the photo with Sherman to gaze upon Heather smiling and leaning against a tree with her legs crossed arms crossed against her chest.

"She looks beautiful" Sherman said as he looked at her. He then just remembered the dream he had last night about the hotel and the girl in the elevator and the monster with swords for arms.

"She's the girl I saw in my dreams" Sherman shouted out loud in his mind.

"Do you know where she is exactly?" Peabody asked.

"Last we checked she was heading to this place in West Virginia outside of Brahms, called 'Silent Hill', she was nine months pregnant at the time she went there" Cybil explained. Sherman tried his best not to cry even though he was very upset.

"Well, where is she now?" asked Sherman trying to choke back tears.

"We don't know. She's been missing for seven years. We think she's still in Silent Hill, that's all we know" Cybil said. Sherman let out some tears and Cybil noticed, she placed a hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay" Cybil told him with a reassuring smile. Sherman then wiped away his tears and smiled and nodded back at Cybil. He tried handing the photo of Heather back to her, but she didn't take it.

"Keep it, she would have wanted you to have it" Cybil said. Sherman nodded and just got up and left the cubicle. Peabody then spoke.

"He must be crushed right now" the dog said.

"Yeah, he's been through so much I feel bad for the kid" Cybil said standing up. Mr. Peabody then took out a pen and reached for the sticky notes on Cybil's desk.

"Gimme a call sometime and maybe we can get lunch sometime whenever you're off duty" Peabody offered leaving the note on her desk with his house number and cell number in blue ink.

"That sounds nice. Will do. Have a good one, Hector" Cybil said reaching her hand out and shaking Peabody's paw.

"You too, it was nice seeing you again" Peabody said before leaving the office and police station.

Instead of taking Sherman back to school, Peabody decided to let his son grieve and go home. Sherman was now on his bed crying his eyes out into his pillow and the photo and the gold medal was right beside the pillow.

"Sherman?" Peabody asked coming into the room. Sherman turned his head to reveal Mr. Peabody standing there in front of him.

"Yes (Sniff) Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked wiping his tears as he sat up.

"Is something the matter?" Peabody asked.

"Why did my mom leave me?" Sherman asked. Peabody just shook his head.

"I don't know, Sherman. I'm really sorry about this" the beagle replied before sitting down on the bed next to the heartbroken child.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you? Maybe go see a movie, make you a grilled cheese sandwich or..." Peabody was about to continue.

"Take me there" Sherman said silently.

"What?" Peabody asked. Sherman then turned to face his father.

"I want you to take me to Silent Hill and help me find my mom. I want answers. Why did she leave me? And what were her reasons?" Sherman asked his father. Peabody then held onto his son's hand.

"Sherman, Silent Hill is in West Virginia. That's a whole state away. Imagine how long it could take, with the pit stops, the lunch breaks, the traffic and..." Sherman cut Peabody off.

"Listen to me. I can't move on until I get the answers I deserve. If you take me to Silent Hill and help me find my mom, I'll forget about it and we can continue living our normal lives as father and son" Sherman said, trying to convince his father to take him to Silent Hill.

"Well..." Peabody began but Sherman held his hands together and made his infamous, puppy dog pout face, making his bottom lip quiver.

"Plleeeeeeeaaaaase?" Sherman begged. Peabody just rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Alright, just let me read a little bit about the town online and I'll see what I can do" Peabody said. Sherman pulled the white furred beagle in for a tight hug.

"Thank you! I love you!" Sherman cried out. Peabody pulled away from his son's hug and spoke.

"Now, try and get some sleep" Peabody said before leaving the room. Peabody then left for the living room and opened up his laptop.

"Alright... 'Silent Hill'... and, enter" Peabody said typing in the town's name on Google and finding nothing on Silent Hill except for one website 'Ghost Towns of America'.

"What on Earth?" Peabody asked himself when he clicked on the website. He then looked at the top right corner of the website's logo to see one ghost town that he dreaded would be on the site. 'Silent Hill, West Virginia' it read.

"This... this can't be right" Peabody said clicking on the tab. A whole bunch of articles about the town popped up on the screen. One was called 'Silent Hill: A Tainted Town, Underground Fires Still Burning Today'. And read a whole lot of stuff about how Silent Hill was built above a coal mine and how it caught on fire thirty years ago. Now the town is covered in rust, smoke, ashes, and poisonous fumes flowing through the air. These articles about the town all concerned Peabody a lot.

**A/N: That was chapter 3! now Sherman knows the cold truth about where he came from and now he wants to venture to Silent Hill to find his mother and get answers. Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Cybil Bennett (Silent Hill, Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Shattered Memories)**

** Ghost Towns of America website (Silent Hill (film))**

** And that's all there is for this chapter. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Sherman found out who his mother is and she's Heather Mason, the girl from his dream. And now Sherman wants to know why his mom left him, and to do that, he wants to go to Silent Hill in West Virginia to find his mom. In this chapter, some family drama between Sherman and Mr. Peabody will take place. Enjoy!**

"No!? What do you mean no!? You promised me you would take me there!" Sherman shouted at his father in outrage.

"And now I'm retracting that promise. Silent Hill is too dangerous for someone to just be wandering around. The town burned down thirty years ago and there's probably nothing left" Peabody said trying to rationalize with his son.

"My mom could still be there!" Sherman said angrily at his dad.

"How do you know she's not dead?" Peabody asked.

"I just know. I have this feeling that tells me she's still alive. She wants me to go there and look for her!" Sherman said.

"Silent Hill is too dangerous. There are still underground fires burning today. The websites said it would take at least two more decades before they all died out" Peabody said.

"Not everything on the internet is true, you said it yourself. I have to go, I need to" Sherman said with tears threatening to come out his eyes.

"Sherman, this is the last time I'm going to say this. We are not going to Silent Hill! It's too dangerous!" the beagle said being very stern with his son about his final decision. Sherman then ran into his room and cried into his pillow.

Sherman eventually cried himself to sleep and he woke up in a fun-house like the one on Coney Island. Rust and faded paint covered the walls and floors and walls and cracked mirrors.

"Hello?" Sherman asked as he stood up and began walking through the halls of the fun-house.

"Sherman!" a voice shouted. He recognized that voice in an instant.

"Mom?" he asked as he turned around. There he saw Heather Mason, his mother standing at the back end of the hall.

"RUN!" she shouted and turned to the right and ran away.

"Mom! Wait!" Sherman shouted. He then heard growling and grumbling coming from behind him. He turned around to see a man in a large pink bunny suit with blue overalls on and there was blood surrounding the mouth and cheeks of the rabbit's mask, and there was blood on the overalls and hands of the costume.

"Ahhhhh!" Sherman said screaming and ran away from the man in the rabbit suit and ran in the direction Heather was running and then he found himself in a different hallway.

"Mom!? Mom, where are you!?" Sherman called out. He then ran farther to try and find Heather. Once he ran out the door he saw he was inside some amusement park and Heather was standing there and she was now clutching the left of her chest in pain.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Sherman asked as he ran towards her and then saw on her white vest appeared a large bloodstain on it. Out of the middle of the stain came out a large sword and from behind Heather appeared the same sword armed monster from the elevator in his last dream.

"Ahhhhh!" Sherman screamed before waking up in his own bed. He was covered in sweat again and he looked at the photo of Heather that Cybil gave him.

"I have to do it" Sherman whispered. He then ran over to his closet and took out a brown leather book bag that he only used for long trips. Sherman then put on his usual pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt, and white high top converse shoes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peabody, but I have to do this by myself. And I don't need you getting in my way" Sherman said, kind of regretting saying what he just said but he knew that he couldn't move on with his life until he finally got his answers.

After a while, Sherman left a note saying where he was going and an apology for running away. His bag was filled with food and water, and the gold medal his mother left with him and the photo of Heather as well.

Sherman was now passing by the neighborhood Penny lived in and when he saw that he was passing by Penny's house, he felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned around to see Penny in her regular clothes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Penny asked with her hands now on her hips.

"None of your business" Sherman said nervously.

"I know you're going to Silent Hill in West Virginia to try and find your mother" Penny said. Sherman then got a confused look on his face.

"H-H-How did..." Sherman was about to continue but Penny cut him off.

"Mr. Peabody told my parents everything that happened over the phone and I kinda listened in on it" Penny told him.

"Then, why are you stopping me?" Sherman asked.

"I'm not. I just don't want you do go to Silent Hill by yourself. That's why I'm going with you" Penny said.

"Really? You really wanna go with me?" Sherman asked. Penny only nodded as a response.

"Okay, let's just go then" Sherman said. The two of them then began walking for Silent Hill together.

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody walked up to the door of Sherman's bedroom and he knocked on the big white wooden door.

"Sherman? Are you awake?" Peabody asked. No response. The beagle then opened the door to see that Sherman wasn't there and he ran up to the bed to find a note.

"Mr. Peabody,

I'm sorry, but I can't take 'No' for an answer. I'm going to Silent Hill and find my mom. When I get back, punish me however you want, but I need this right now. I'll be back in hopefully, a few days

-Sherman" Peabody read the letter out loud. Before he could even think or say anything else, the phone began ringing and he ran out to the kitchen and picked it up off the phone's charger.

"Hello?" the beagle answered.

"Peabody, it's Paul Peterson. Is Penny at your place? We can't seem to find her" Paul asked over the other end of the phone.

"No, but I think I have a pretty good doggone idea of where they went" Peabody said picking up Sherman's note and crumpling it up in his paw.

"Where?" he asked.

"I think they're both heading for Silent Hill" Peabody replied.

"WHAT!? But it's too dangerous for them! Besides, I heard the road doesn't go through anymore, and it doesn't appear on any map of the states today" Paul explained.

"Apparently, that's not stopping them. I have to make another call, I think she can help us" the dog said before hanging up on Paul. He dialed another number on the phone and waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Officer Cybil Bennett speaking" the voice said. He indeed was calling Cybil.

"Cybil, it's Hector Peabody. I need your help" he said.

Meanwhile, Sherman and Penny found themselves walking on the highways and hitchhiking with various people until they got to a gas station in Brahms, West Virginia.

"Smitty's Gas, Diner, Tattoo & Piercing" Penny read the sign out loud.

"We might as well get something to eat here" Sherman said as he took Penny's hand and walked into the diner. They walked up to the counter and were greeted by a woman who looked about in her twenties and had a bandanna over her head as well as a stud on her nose.

"Hello, welcome to Smitty's Diner. I'm Carol, I'll be your waitress tonight" she kindly said handing the two kids the menus of the restaurant.

"Thanks" Penny said politely. Sherman then spoke up.

"Oh, excuse me" Sherman said, getting Carol's attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Well, as long as we're here we might as well ask for directions to where we're going. We're kinda lost" Sherman said.

"We all get lost sometimes, kid. Where you heading?" she asked sweetly.

"Could you please tell us the quickest way to get to Silent Hill? We can't seem to find it on the map" Sherman said. Carol got a confused look on her face.

"Why do you wanna go there?" she asked.

"I'm meeting someone there. An old friend" Sherman lied, not wanting to Carol to know that his mother was waiting there for him in Silent Hill.

"The road don't go through no more" Carol said. She then took a notepad out and a pen.

"Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Carol asked.

"I'll have a Sprite" Penny said. Carol wrote it down and then turned to Sherman.

"What about you, son?" she asked.

"Um, Cherry Coke please" he said. Carol then wrote it down next to Penny's drink order.

"Hey, Carol!" a voice called out. Penny and Sherman turned around to see a man in a dark blue jumpsuit with oil stains on it, as well as some on his cheeks walk over to the counter.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper, also. I'll pay for these kids' meals, my treat" he said.

"That's very nice of you, Murphy. Go ahead and take a seat" Carol said. The man sat down next to Sherman and looked at him.

"It was very nice of you to do that, sir" Sherman said.

"No problem. My name's Murphy Pendleton. I'm a mechanic here" he said extending his hand out. Sherman took his hand and shook it.

"Sherman Peabody, and my friend here is Penny Peterson" Sherman said.

"Hello" Penny said waving a little bit.

"So, what's this I hear about you two trying to get to Silent Hill?" Murphy asked.

"We're supposed to meet someone there" Sherman answered.

"Well, it sure must be important if you're meeting them in one of America's most creepiest towns" Murphy said before Carol gave them their drinks.

"It's really important" Sherman said before taking a straw out of the straw dispenser box and put it in his glass.

"Who's this friend you're meeting up with anyways?" Murphy asked.

"My mother" Sherman answered.

"Why is your mother waiting for you in Silent Hill?" Murphy asked confused. Sherman took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I'm adopted. Seven years ago, my mom left me in a box in some alley in New York city when I was a baby. Some police reports say after she left me there, she ran to Silent Hill and no one has seen her since then" Sherman said.

"And so you're going up to Silent Hill to get answers?" Murphy asked. Sherman just nodded.

"Oh. Well, I know what it's like to be abandoned. I've lived in various orphanages and foster homes all my life. No one wanted to adopt me, I've been alone my whole life" Murphy said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Penny said.

"If it's Silent Hill you're wanting to go to, I can take you guys there" Murphy offered. Sherman's eyes widened.

"Really?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah. It's no trouble at all. After we eat, we'll hit the road. Okay?" he offered. Sherman nodded with a smile.

"Okay" Sherman said.

**A/N: There you have it! The journey to Silent Hill is almost complete! But little do Sherman and Penny know that there are terrible things in store for them when they get there. Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Amusement Park – Lakeside Amusement Park (Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Rabbit in maze – Robbie the Rabbit (Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill 4: The Room, Silent Hill: Homecoming, Silent Hill: The Escape, Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Book of Memories, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Murphy Pendleton (Silent Hill: Downpour)**

** And now Peabody, Cybil, and the Petersons are on their way to find their kids before they get to Silent Hill. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman was angry about Mr. Peabody refusing to take him to Silent Hill, so he decided to run away to West Virginia and go to Silent Hill himself, with Penny traveling alongside him. Now the two have met Murphy Pendleton, a mechanic who is willing to take them to Silent Hill. And Peabody and the Petersons have found out their kids have ran away and are going after them. Enjoy!**

After a while, Sherman, Penny, and Murphy were finished with their food and walked up to the garage next to the diner.

"Hey! Travis!" Murphy called out. A man who was working on a Peterbilt truck looked over to Murphy and lifted up his welding mask from his face.

"Yeah? What's up?" Travis asked.

"I'm taking these kids up to Silent Hill, I'll be back soon" Murphy told him.

"Okay, be careful on the way up" Travis said before putting his welding mask back on.

"Don't worry, I will" Murphy said before walking with Sherman and Penny to his car. A silver 2006 Jeep Liberty.

"Nice car" Penny commented.

"Thank you" Murphy said before getting into the driver's seat. Sherman got into the shotgun seat and Penny got in the back seat. Murphy then started up the car and drove down the road to Silent Hill.

When Murphy's car drove off, a police cruiser from New York City parked at the gas station and out of the car stepped out Cybil Bennett, Mr. Peabody, Paul Peterson, and Patty Peterson.

"Go inside and ask if anyone's seen them, I'll fill the tank up" Cybil said as she took out her wallet and took out a credit card from one of the slots.

"Alright, come on" Peabody said, guiding the Petersons inside Smitty's Diner. Once inside, they walked up to the counter and saw Carol, the same waitress who served Penny, Murphy, and Sherman.

"May I help you?" she asked while cleaning a glass.

"We're looking for our kids, have you seen them?" Patty asked showing Carol the two photos of Penny and Sherman from their school yearbook and in their school uniforms.

"Oh yeah. I just served them dinner a little while ago" Carol said putting the glass down. Peabody's ears perked up.

"Really? Where did they go?" Peabody asked.

"They left with Murphy Pendleton, a mechanic who works here. He offered to take them to Silent Hill and they accepted. They left a few minutes ago" Carol answered.

"We'd better get back on the road, pronto" Paul said to his wife. Patty nodded and turned to Carol.

"What does Murphy drive?" she asked.

"A silver 2006 Jeep Liberty" Carol simply answered before picking up the glass she was washing and put it in a sink filled with sudsy water. The three of them ran out of the diner and back to Cybil's police car.

Meanwhile, on the road to Silent Hill, it was getting late. 10:44 to be exact. Sherman and Penny had fallen asleep, but Murphy was doing his best to stay awake and get them to Silent Hill like he promised. Music was playing softly on the radio. Murphy found himself singing along to the song.

"Hey there to my future self. If you forget how to smile. I have this to tell you, remember it once in a while" he sung under his breath. Police sirens could be heard and Murphy looked in the mirror to see a police car and he pulled over to the shoulder near a large oak tree. Cybil got out the car holding a flashlight.

"Hey" Penny said groggily as she woke up and sat up in the back seat.

"Are we there yet?" Sherman asked as he rubbed his eyes as he was waking up.

"Not yet, kids" Murphy said. He then looked up to see a sign that read 'Silent Hill' with an arrow pointing diagonally upwards to the left. Murphy then looked to Sherman.

"Keep your seat-belts fastened, okay?" Murphy instructed before putting the vehicle in drive and speeding off before Cybil got to the back door of the car.

"Hey! Hey!" Cybil shouted at the Jeep. She then ran back to her car and began driving after them.

"Was it him?" Peabody asked.

"Yeah, I swear I saw Penny in the backseat before he sped off" Cybil told them.

"We'd better catch up to them quickly, they're almost to Silent Hill" Patty said. Cybil nodded and slammed her foot on the gas, going as fast as she could, putting the sirens back on full blast.

Meanwhile, Murphy was driving really fast that Sherman and Penny had their backs pressed up against their seats because of how fast they were going. In their path was a fence in front of a bridge.

"Hold on to something, this may get rough" Murphy told them. The two kids held on tightly to their seat-belts and drive right through the fence, knocking it down to the ground and drove across the bridge.

"We're almost there, just a little longer" Murphy told them. The police sirens could be heard again and Murphy did his best to evade the car and lose it. The song on the radio now became a bunch of high pitched beeps and static noises. Murphy tried to turn the radio off but it wasn't responding. Sherman and Penny were covering their ears the minute they began hearing it.

"Ow! My ears!" Sherman said.

"It's okay, it's just the radio. I'm turning it off now" Murphy said jamming his thumb hard against the audio lever on the radio, trying to turn it off, but it didn't work.

"Look out!" Penny shouted. Murphy looked up to see what appeared to be a little boy that looked a lot like Sherman only his skin was really pale, like paper, and his hair was black instead of red, and his clothes were navy blue shorts, and a navy blue vest with a long sleeved black shirt underneath it. He was standing in the middle of the road just staring blankly at the vehicle in front of him, smiling.

"Woah!" shouted Murphy as he turned the steering wheel, trying to stop him from hitting the boy, but the car span out of control and the car crashed into a cliff. The impact of the crash made Sherman hit his head on the radio, sending him into unconsciousness, and Penny on the window, causing a cut to form above her left eyebrow and fall unconscious too.

** A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but the next one is gonna be longer, I promise. Anyways, there are only a few references in this chapter so I'll give them to you here**

** Travis – Travis Grady (Silent Hill: Origins)**

** 2006 Silver Jeep Liberty – The same car Rose Drove in 'Silent Hill' the movie.**

** Song on the Radio – 'Letter – from the Lost Days' by Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 3)**

** There it is! More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: In the last update, Sherman and Penny were on their way to Silent Hill with the help of mechanic Murphy Pendleton, but Cybil, Peabody, Paul, and Patty were following them, and now thanks to a mysterious little boy who looked a lot like Sherman, their car crashed and now Sherman and Penny are unconscious. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman woke up with blurry vision. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear up to see he was still in Murphy's car.

"Uhhhh, what happened?" Sherman asked himself holding a hand against the side of his head, trying to recall what happened. He then felt a sharp jolt of pain surge through his head. He hissed in pain and retracted his hand to show some blood on it. There was a small horizontal shaped cut on his left cheek that bled a little bit.

"Ow" Sherman muttered.

"Sherman?" he heard a voice say. He turned to see the door opened and Penny was standing in front of him with a cut above her eyebrow that had dried blood running down the side of her face.

"Penny? What happened?" Sherman asked.

"We crashed, we hit our heads pretty bad" Penny said as she undid his seat-belt.

"I think Murphy is still unconscious" Penny said pointing to see Murphy with his head buried into the horn of the steering wheel. Sherman crawled over and tapped Murphy on the shoulder.

"Murphy? Are you alright? He asked. No response or movement came from him. Sherman then decided to shake his shoulder. The shaking made Murphy fall off the wheel and reveal his face was all bloodied and his nose was broken and flat and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Sherman screamed falling backwards out of the car and onto Penny.

"Ow!" Penny shouted. Sherman got off and apologized.

"Sorry" Sherman said. He felt something land on his nose and it made it tingle. Sherman now had the urge to sneeze.

"Achoo!" Sherman said, wiping his nose with his hand.

"Bless you" Penny said. Sherman looked up to see little specks falling from the sky, they were gray and were falling out of a seemingly endless white sky.

"What is this?" Sherman asked. One landed on Penny's cheek and she took it off to feel it in between her fingers and saw gray dust on her finger and thumb.

"Ashes, they're ashes" Penny said.

"Ashes, then that probably means a fire just happened or is happening right now" Sherman said.

"But where's it coming from? It couldn't have come from the car, I don't see any smoke damage or anything" Penny said looking at the Jeep that crashed.

"Penny, look" Sherman said pointing up to something. Penny looked to see a green sign covered in some rust and smoke damage that had big yellow letters on it that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

"Silent Hill, that's where we were going. And I think it's just past that sign" Penny said as she gazed upon it.

"Well, let's go then" Sherman said. The two began running towards the town as fast as they could. Once they stopped running after three minutes, they were now inside the town. Several buildings covered in rust, ashes, and smoke damage too. It looked a lot like a town from the 50's.

"Wow, this place looks really old" Sherman said as he was looking around him. He could see stores, a movie theater, and a diner.

"I know, it must have been one of those towns that was built after World War II" Penny said as she looked at a rusty old car with no wheels just lying flat on the street next to a toll collector.

"Now that we're here, what do we do now?" Penny asked after turning to Sherman.

"Find my mother" Sherman pulled the photo of Heather out of his bag.

"This is what she looks like" he said. She looked at the photo and took in the details.

"She's really pretty" Penny said. Sherman then took the photo and put it back into his bag. Just as about they were about to start walking again, they saw the same little boy that made Murphy crash the car.

"Hey! Hey!" Sherman called out and began running after him.

"Sherman! Wait up!" Penny called out as she ran after Sherman. The little boy lead Sherman and Penny into an old neighborhood with a bunch of lawn toys and even a grill and a baby carriage in the ash covered street.

"Come back here! Why did you make us crash!?" Sherman asked as he ran after the boy. He ran down into an alley that had a staircase that lead down somewhere.

"Sherman, why are you running after him?" Penny asked.

"That's the boy who made us crash. I think he might know where my mom is" Sherman said as he began walking slowly down the stairs of the alley and Penny followed him. When they were halfway down the steps, emergency sirens began blaring throughout the air.

"What is that?" Sherman asked looking up into the sky.

"Those sound a lot like the sirens that used to warn people whenever bombs were about to be dropped or in case of emergencies" Penny said.

"But what's the emergency?" Sherman asked. Before he could get an answer, the sky faded to black and neither Sherman or Penny could see a single thing in the pitch black area they stood in.

"Crap, I can't see anything" Sherman said.

"Don't worry, I got it covered" Penny said. Then, there was a bright light illuminating where they were. But the environment was different.

"What happened? The stairs were metal, they were concrete before" Sherman said as he noticed the changes.

"And these fences were wooden, now they're just metal grated fences" Penny said.

"Do you think that the sky going all black had something to do with this?" Sherman asked.

"Probably" she answered. The couple began walking through the lower level of the neighborhood and saw nothing, not even the boy.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Sherman called out, hoping someone was out here. Penny saw something on the ground against a fence. The object was pink, squishy, and tube shaped. She looked up to see a man tied to the fence crucifixion style with a large hole in his stomach, which meant that the tubes at his feet were his intestines.

"Ahhh!" Penny screamed. Sherman turned around to see what she was looking at and he screamed too.

"Oh my God! Oh my god!" Sherman said. They both heard breathing coming from inside the gas mask the man was wearing. They saw that his eyes were bloodshot, and he was shaking.

"Who did this to you?" Sherman asked. The two of them began hearing crying noises and they turned around to see small gray skinned babies that were all deformed and had parts of them that were glowing dark orange.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Get away!" Penny shouted kicking one of the babies and dislocating it's neck. But it got back up and kept coming after them like zombies.

"I can't stop them!" Sherman said as he kept on knocking them down with his feet as well but they got back up. Just when they thought it was too late and they were about to die, a figure wearing a ratty old cloak and a Hawaiian TIKI mask stepped in front of them and held up a spear made from a pipe and had a kitchen knife tied to the tip with electrical tape.

"Who is that?" Penny asked. No answer came from Sherman as he was too shocked. The figure swung it's spear and sliced a ton of their bodies open and impaling them. As soon as there was enough room for them to run, the figure grabbed Penny and Sherman's wrists and dragged them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Sherman demanded. The figure didn't listen and kicked a door down and dragged them into what appeared to be a darkened bowling alley.

"Stay away!" Sherman shouted. The figure let their wrists go and they were watching the figure slaughter many many more of those bizarre creatures. Soon, after a short while, the babies began turning to bright orange glowing specks that flowed away in the air.

"Ahhhh!" Sherman and Penny screamed in unison at the terror they were just watching before their very eyes. Exhausted from all the screaming and running they did, the two of them drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: Wow, that must have been terrifying for those poor kids, huh? But yeah, they're finally in Silent Hill, but the problem is, Murphy is dead when the car crashed into the cliff. And they had their butts saved by an unknown hero in a mask with a spear. Now, here are this chapter's references.**

** Baby monsters – Grey Children (Silent Hill (Film) Silent Hill: Book of Memories)**

** Yeah, not a whole lot of them in this chapter. Sorry. More to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Alright, in the last chapter, the two kids arrived in Silent Hill, and saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill' but it really means 'Welcome to Hell'. Now Sherman and Penny encountered the Grey Children but a mysterious figure saved them from dying at the hands of several demon babies. Enjoy!**

"Get off!" Sherman shouted waking up with a jolt. He looked around to see he was still in the bowling alley that the figure had dragged him and Penny into to see there was no one else in the whole alley but him and Penny.

"Penny, wake up" Sherman said shaking Penny awake. She got up and looked to Sherman.

"Sherman? What happened? Where did those things go?" Penny asked.

"I think they're gone now" Sherman said as he began to stand up and helped Penny up onto her feet. Sherman noticed the same figure that saved them was standing behind them, he walked over to the figure, but it ran away from them.

"Wait! Who are you! Why did you help us!?" Sherman called out, but no answer came from the masked figure who saved their lives. Sherman then ran out the door of the bowling alley to see that the figure had disappeared. And that the metal fences and the metal ground had been transformed back into dirt with dead grass and wooden fences.

"What happened? Everything was metal a few minutes ago" Penny asked as she looked around the outside surroundings.

"I don't know. But I think we should keep moving. Take a look around and see if my mother is anywhere in the town" Sherman said. Penny nodded and began running back towards the town. Their faces began to get dirty from the ashes that fell like snow from the sky.

"The place looks deserted" Penny said. Sherman then walked up a street and began running but when he reached the end of the street, he fell down something, but not before Penny caught him by his hand.

"Penny! Help!" Sherman said as he was dangling from the cliff. Penny pulled him up and they sat down on the ground.

"You okay?" she asked. Sherman just nodded. They both then got up and looked down, the cliff was bottomless and covered with smog so no one could see the bottom.

"Only the dark one opens and closes the door to Silent Hill" a voice said. The two kids turned around to see an elderly woman wearing raggedy old robes and a gray torn up veil over her face standing behind them.

"Excuse me, can you help us? We're looking for my mother" Sherman said approaching the woman who flinched and backed away to the side a little.

"We've all lost our families. So have I, my daughter had terrible things done to her, they tortured her and showed her no mercy. Tortured by she with no pity in her heart" the woman said spitefully.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Sherman said.

"She did the same to my daughter's first born, my grandson, the day he turned five, he felt the pain his dearest mother felt. Now he carries a thirst for satisfaction, a thirst for revenge" the woman said.

"Who did that to them?" Penny asked the woman.

"By the woman" a different voice piped in. Penny and Sherman looked behind the old woman to see a younger female with black hair that went down to her collarbones, ashy gray skin, and black lips. Her clothes were normally a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and black pants with mining boots.

"The woman who's soul has been bathed in cruelty and sin" she said getting down on her knees to Sherman and Penny's eye level.

"Who are you?" Sherman asked.

"I am Alessa Gillespie, that is my mother, Dahlia" she said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Penny said politely.

"Likewise" Alessa said. Sherman paused for a while to stare at Alessa for a short time.

"Alessa, you look just like..." Alessa cut Sherman off.

"Your mother?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Sherman asked. Dahlia spoke up for Alessa.

"Seven years ago, she came here bearing a child. The child was birthed here, on the same day my grandson was born" Dahlia said.

"She's been here a while, but her whereabouts are ever-changing. Always moving from one place to the other" Alessa said standing up.

"But if she keeps changing her location, how can we find her?" Penny asked.

"Look, look all over and hope you're lucky enough to see her" Dahlia said. Sherman nodded.

"Thank you" Sherman said. He then began running back with Penny. Alessa and Dahlia watched as the two ran back towards the town.

After a while, the two ran out of Silent Hill and back to Murphy's car.

"What are we doing back here?" Penny asked.

"Look through and see if there's anything we can use" Sherman said. Penny nodded and got in the back seat of the car, taking out a first-aid kit from the bottom of the driver's seat. Sherman took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Come on. Pick up" Sherman said waiting for someone to respond.

**"The person you have dialed is not available, please leave a message after the tone"** The voice on the operating machine said. The beep came and Sherman spoke.

"Mr. Peabody, it's Sherman, I'm in Silent Hill and Penny's with me. I'm sorry, you were right, I made a huge mistake. We're gonna go try and find help. I love you" Sherman said before hanging up.

"Sherman Lewis Peabody!" a voice shouted. Sherman knew that voice in an instant. Both kids got out the car to see Cybil, Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty with angry looks on their faces.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked shocked.

"You bet your rear it's me. And you young man are in a heap of trouble" Mr. Peabody said.

"Listen to us. This place is completely cut off, even if we wanted to go back, we couldn't" Sherman said.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Sherman. You're in trouble and nothing is changing that" Peabody said. Cybil noticed something, someone was standing inside a fenced area surrounded by trash and used destroyed cars.

"Hey! You there! I'm a police officer! We need help!" she called out. The person walked out of the door of the fenced area to reveal that it wasn't human at all. It had no arms, a hole leaking black fluid in the center of it's chest, it was walking bow legged, no eyes, nose, ears, mouth, or hair. Ribs bulged out of the sides.

"What is that thing?" Paul asked. Cybil's radio began acting up and static began emerging out of it. She pulled out her gun and held it up to the arm-less creature.

"Stay where you are!" she threatened. The black fluid leaking out of the chest hole flowed down it's body and onto the street. Once the fluid drops hit the street, it made hissing noises and smoke emerged from the black fluid that was dropped onto the street.

"Sherman, Penny, stay back" Peabody told them. The arm-less creature began making coughing noises and extended it's chest into the air to shoot the black fluid at Cybil. It landed on the leather jacket she was wearing and it began to burn up. She took the jacket off, threw it on the ash-covered street and shot multiple bullets at the arm-less figure.

"Run" Sherman whispered at Penny. They both ran away from their parents and Cybil and back into Silent Hill.

"Wait! Come back!" Mr. Peabody called out. It was too late, they were out of their parents' sights and back into the dreaded haunted town.

**A/N: Well, now you know what became of the Petersons, Mr. Peabody, and Cybil Bennett. They're now officially stuck in Silent Hill with them. And that's bad. Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Dahlia Gillespie (Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Revelation**

** Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Arm-less Monster (Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill Revelation)**

** Now that Sherman and Penny have run away from their parents while using Cybil shooting at the arm-less acid spewing monster as a distraction, where will they go? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: In the last update, Sherman and Penny met Alessa Gillespie and her mother Dahlia who speak of a cruel woman and Alessa's son who is also Dahlia's grandson. And Peabody, Cybil, Paul, and Patty have found themselves in Silent Hill with the two kids, and have run away from their parents after encountering an arm-less acid spewing monster. Enjoy!**

Sherman and Penny ran back into the ash covered eerie ruins of Silent Hill and away from their parents. They didn't understand the importance of why they ran away in the first place.

"Okay, now what?" Penny asked.

"Alessa said my mom kept moving back and forth across the town. We do as she suggested, we go somewhere and look around and hope we're lucky that we find her" Sherman said.

"I don't even know where to start" Penny said. Sherman looked to see a billboard hanging on a street lamp and ran over towards it.

"It's a bus route guide, we'll pick a location at random from here" Sherman said. Penny looked up and pointed up to where it said 'Midwich' and next to it was a picture of a building that said 'Midwich School'.

"Let's start at the school" Penny said. Sherman nodded and ran in the directions the map pointed out. After a while of running, they arrived at an old building with filthy scratched up windows and dead vines covering the whole place.

"This is it" Penny said.

"Yep, Midwich Elementary School" Sherman said. They then went inside the school and shut the door. Sherman noticed that on the door were symbols painted on the windows of the doors with red paint. The symbols looked like three circles inside one larger circle and there were symbols outside surrounding the symbol as well.

"What does this mean?" Sherman whispered to himself as he got himself so focused in the symbol itself.

"Sherman!" Penny shouted, snapping Sherman out of his focus and looked behind him.

"Look what I found on the floor in one of the classrooms" Penny said handing Sherman a piece of paper that had a crayon drawing on it. There was a field with grass and an apple tree and a big bright yellow sun with three people in the middle holding hands.

"Don't they look familiar?" Penny asked. Sherman then saw that the people in the picture look like people they've met.

"The one on the right looks like Alessa" Sherman said as he looked down at the poorly drawn stick figure woman with the same clothes over her body that Alessa wore, and the word 'Mommy' were above her with black crayon.

"The one on the left must be Dahlia" Penny said pointing to the woman on the left. She did look like Dahlia with her raggedy clothes and trashy veil on her head. Above her head in black crayon was the word 'Grandma'.

"And this must be... me?" Sherman asked as he saw a little stick figure kid drawn to look like Sherman only with black hair and he was wearing what looked like the kind of school uniform he wore back in New York, only the shirt underneath was black, and the pants were long sleeved like the shirt. And the word 'Me' was in black crayon above him.

"He does look like you a little" Penny said.

"I think this is the son/grandson they were talking about" Sherman said looking at the boy who looked a lot like him.

"Look who would drew this" Penny said pointing up to the top left corner of the piece of paper to see a name written in pencil.

"Adrian Gillespie" Sherman read aloud. Crying could be heard throughout the halls.

"Who is that?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know" Penny replied.

"Sherman! Penny!" a voice said. Startling the two kids. They turned around to see Mr. Peabody.

"Why did you follow us? We're not going back until we get what we came for" Sherman said. Peabody had a guilty look on his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't realize that this was important to you" said the beagle.

"So, are you gonna drag our butts back over to that bottomless cliff or are you gonna actually help?" Sherman said with an attitude to show he was unconvinced.

"I'll help you. I'll do whatever you ask, as long as I have you by my side again" Peabody said. Sherman's look softened.

"Alright, you can help us" Sherman said. Penny spoke up after Sherman did.

"Where are my parents?" Penny asked.

"We agreed we split up to help find you. Your dad went to some warehouse and your mother went over to the hospital" Peabody told her.

"What about Cybil?" Sherman asked.

"She went over to the warehouse with Paul" Peabody answered. The crying could be heard again and Sherman ran up the stairs to where the crying was coming from.

"Sherman! Wait up!" Penny called out. She and Peabody followed Sherman up to the third floor of the building and into the boy's bathroom.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Sherman called out. No answer came. Sherman walked over towards the stalls and opened the first three doors, only two stall doors left. The crying could be heard again but all small soft sobs.

"Hey, is someone in there?" Sherman asked. He opened up the stall door to reveal a man in a very torn up janitor's outfit with his feet touching the back of his head because they were tied to it with barbed wire, and his arms were stretched out and tied to the stall walls with barbed wire as well.

"Oh my God!" Sherman cried as he backed up and began coughing, disgusted by the sight of this.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Sherman said. He then coughed out a large wad of vomit that landed on the floor.

"Sherman, are you okay?" Peabody asked.

"Yeah, just disgusted" Sherman answered. The white beagle looked at the dead man's body tied with barbed wire.

"Poor fellow" Peabody said. He noticed drawing on the wall behind the man's body. There were arrows pointing down towards the man's mouth and words that said 'Dare You. Dare You. Double Dare You'. Peabody walked over to the man and reached down into his mouth and pulled out an empty pill bottle.

"Ew!" Peabody said backing away from the body of the dead man. He read the label on the pill bottle and saw the name of the person it was prescribed to.

"Adrian Gillespie" he read aloud. The minute Sherman heard that name, Sherman took the bottle out of his dad's paws and read it.

"These are painkillers, prescription painkillers" Sherman said. He looked down at the bottom of the label to read something else.

"Alchemilla Hospital" Sherman read aloud.

"That's the hospital Patty went to to find you two" Peabody said.

"We better go there as well. Maybe this Adrian kid knows where my mother is" Sherman said.

"It's a possibility, but we'd better get there fast" Penny said. They were about to run for the door but the minute they opened it, they saw people in big black robes with metal chest-plates and gas masks holding hammers and flashlights.

"Shut the door, get back inside" Peabody instructed. Sherman did as told and shut the door. Peabody and Sherman pressed their shoulders against the door as they felt someone kicking on the door, presumably one of the masked men trying to get to them. After a while, they felt the kicking stop.

"I think they stopped" Sherman said.

"Why?" Peabody asked. The minute the beagle said that, emergency sirens wailed through the air.

"I think that's why" Penny said.

"What's going on?" Peabody said. The room began getting darker. Soon, it was pitch black and no one could see anything. A light came on and it was revealed that Peabody was holding a flashlight.

"Always keep one around, just in case" Peabody said. Everything around them began turning into metal, and the paint, tile, and wallpaper turned to faded chips of rust and paint and faded away.

"What is this?" Peabody asked.

"This happened when Penny and I first showed up in the town" Sherman said. There were growling and slurping noises made and the three saw that the body of the man was crawling towards them with his feet still tied to the back of his head.

"Stay back" Peabody said to the kids, advising them to get back a bit. The man put his hand on the wall of the room and red roots appeared on the walls. The man began screaming and out of the walls came out what looked like very large roaches with stingers on the bottoms of their shells.

"RUN!" Penny shouted. Al three of them ran out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. They then saw that those black cloaked men were on the ground being crawled on and eaten by the roaches.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Peabody and Penny at the same time and ran off in the other direction. Before they could get any farther, the floor collapsed and dropped them down to the basement.

The three of them were now getting up with some bruises.

"Sherman, are you okay?" Peabody asked as he helped his son back up on his feet.

"I'm fine" he responded. Peabody then turned to Penny.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm good, we'd better get out of here quickly" Penny said. Just as they were about to start walking again, there was a sound being made, the sound of screeching metal. The three of them looked behind them to see a man twice as tall as a normal man wearing a bloodstained apron with blood staining his arms, he carried a really big sword in his right hand. His head however was covered in a large metal triangular shaped mask. The roaches were at his feet and crawled around his apron as well. He turned his large metal triangular head to them and growled.

"RUN!" Sherman shouted, and they all ran away from the man and he turned his head in the direction the three were running towards.

**A/N: And there you have it! Answers! Not all answers but SOME answers. And one of my favorite characters from the Silent Hill franchise made an appearance in this chapter as well! And the name of the boy who looks like Sherman is revealed, Adrian Gillespie. The name Adrian translates to 'Dark One', and he is my OC. Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Black cloaked Men – Brethren (Silent Hill, Silent Hill (film) Silent Hill: Origins)**

** Dead man in bathroom – Colin the Janitor (Silent Hill (film))**

** Midwich Elementary School (Silent Hill, Silent Hill (film))**

** Alchemilla Hospital (Silent Hill, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill: Homecoming, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories)**

** Triangular headed man – Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill: Homecoming, Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Book of Memories, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Pyramid Head was in this chapter, and that was a fun part to write! Anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: Okay, in the last chapter, Sherman and Penny have found their way to Midwich Elementary School where Mr. Peabody shows up and says he's gonna help them find the answers about Sherman's mother. And the name of the Sherman doppelganger has been identified as Adrian Gillespie, Dahlia's Grandson and Alessa's son. They were about to leave to go to Alchemilla Hospital until the darkness came and ran into Pyramid Head. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman, Penny, and Peabody ran all the way up the stairs to run away from the metal triangle helmeted man and back to the floor they were originally on. Little did they know that as they were running, a piece of metal was sticking out of the floor. Sherman tripped over it and felt a sharp pain go through his knee.

"OW!" Sherman cried out as he gripped onto his knee. Peabody and Penny noticed this and ran over to Sherman.

"Sherman!" Peabody shouted. Penny got on her knees and placed her hands on Sherman's wrists, gently making him lift his hands up to show that the piece of metal had cut his knee and it was bleeding.

"Oh, that looks bad" Peabody said.

"We can patch it up, I have a first aid kit that I got from Murphy's car" Penny said as she reached into Sherman's bag and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Hurry up, I think that thing is still following us. Especially those bugs" Sherman said with worry in his tone and the look showing on his face. Penny opened up the kit and decided there was no time to properly clean the wound and just puts gauze and clips it together over Sherman's bleeding knee.

"Ahhhhh!" Sherman screamed and pointed behind them to see the triangular headed man carrying his huge sword again walking slowly towards them and thousands of those large bugs were still walking at his feet, following him.

"Well, I guess this is it" Peabody said with a trembling voice, trying desperately not to let tears fall from his emerald green eyes. They all hugged each other, waiting for their sudden demise until they felt something grab their arms. It held Sherman and Penny's arms in one hand and Peabody's arm in the other. Sherman and Penny looked up to see that it was the TIKI masked figure who saved them from the baby monsters in the bowling alley.

"You again?" Penny asked. The figure didn't answer. It brought them to an empty rusty janitor's closet and shut the door. The figure turned around and spoke.

"Someone hand me that pipe!" it shouted in a female voice. The figure was no doubt a woman.

"Quickly! The pipe!" she shouted. Peabody looked behind him to see a pipe caught in the middle of a large fan in the center of the wall that wasn't working anymore. The minute Peabody snatched the pipe out of the fan, it began working normally again.

"Here!" Peabody said urgently as he handed her the pipe. She took it and used it to barricade the door.

"Thanks, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up" Penny said relieved.

"Don't mention it" she said as she took her mask off. The figure who saved them was Sherman's mother, Heather Mason. Her short dirty blonde hair was the same as her hair in the photo.

"Mom" Sherman whispered. Heather got confused.

"Mom? What do I look like, your mother?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You left this with me before you sent me back to the real world" Sherman said taking the gold palm sized medal out of his bag and showing it to her.

"The Seal of Metatron, but that could only mean..." she said looking up. Tears appeared in her eyes and she smiled.

"Sherman" she said wrapping her arms around Sherman, capturing him into an emotional hug. Sherman hugged back.

"I missed you" Heather said.

"I missed you too, mom" Sherman said letting a tear of happiness fall from his eye. They broke apart from the hug and Heather took her stealth robe off.

"Look at you, you're so handsome" Heather said running a hand through his auburn hair. Sherman chuckled a bit and blushed.

"Thanks, you're pretty beautiful" Sherman complimented back.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that from my own child" Heather whispered happily as she caressed his cheek lovingly. The happy moment was interrupted by a growling that came from the boy's stomach.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" she asked. Sherman just nodded. Heather then put down the backpack she was carrying and put it down on the floor to take out a two large jars, one was labeled 'Pickles' and the other labeled 'Fruit Cocktail'. She gave the pickles to Sherman and the fruit cocktail to Penny.

"You're lucky I came here to find food when I bumped into you guys. I raided the lunch room and this was all I could find" Heather said sitting down.

"Thank you" Peabody said. After a short while, the jars were almost empty and Sherman decided to make conversation with Heather.

"I'm impressed, mom. You've managed to survive seven years here on your own" he said smiling taking another bite of the pickles in the jar. Heather gave a shocked look.

"Seven years? Is that how long it's been?" she asked. Penny just nodded.

"It's felt like weeks" Heather said looking down to her boots. Mr. Peabody took this next moment of silence as an opportunity to speak.

"Um, please pardon my rudeness Miss Mason, but I would like to know a few things" he said politely.

"Ask away" Heather said turning to the white furred beagle.

"Why did you leave your son in an alleyway alone?" he asked. Sherman now payed close attention, now knowing he was gonna get the answers he wanted.

"I had to. I was doing it to protect him" she said.

"Protect me? From who?" Sherman asked.

"The Order. It's a cult who worships some strange deity and they'll stop at nothing to try and find a way bring it to this Earth" Heather explained.

"And what did they want with Sherman?" asked Penny.

"They wanted his body as an embodiment of their deity. They needed to resurrect it through someone else's body" she said.

"And they tried to use Sherman's body" Peabody realized.

"Exactly" Heather told the beagle.

"But why didn't you leave with me?" Sherman asked.

"Only one of us could leave this place, and I used that thing you just showed me to bring you back to the human world so I could stay behind" Heather said. Sherman was shocked to hear these things, his mother did all those things to protect her son from falling into the hands of a crazy obsessed cult.

"And what did you leave with him to send him back there exactly?" Peabody asked.

"It's called the Seal of Metatron. It's a powerful relic that's capable of many things, even channeling spirits through other's bodies and traveling to other worlds" Heather told them. The three of them were shocked to be hearing all these things. Just as about Sherman was about to say something else, they heard the sound of metal dragging across other metal. They all got up and backed up against the wall.

"Oh God, it's him. That thing from the basement" Sherman said. Heather got a serious look on her face.

"Pyramid Head" she muttered and pulled out a gun from her bag.

"What?" Peabody asked.

"That's what that thing is called; Pyramid Head" Heather said as she loaded her gun up. Sherman chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked.

"That's it's name? Pyramid head? That name is hilarious" Sherman said trying to hold back a laugh.

"His name might be strange, but he's really tough. You don't wanna get one of his kind angry" Heather said holding the gun up to the door.

"His kind? You mean there's more than one of him?" Mr. Peabody asked. Heather nodded. The noise stopped and Heather lowered her gun down.

"Is he gone?" Penny asked. Before anyone could answer, a large blade jabbed itself through the door and almost hit the four people inside.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they all screamed. The sword drew itself back and a large horizontal cut was left in the door.

"Get down! Stay down!" Peabody instructed. All four of them got down to the floor and looked up slightly. The blade went through the door again and this time it moved around, creating a larger hole. After that an arm stuck out of the hole trying to grab them. They all got back up and had their backs pressed up against the wall trying not to get grabbed by Pyramid Head.

"It's grabbing onto the pipe!" Sherman said as he noticed Pyramid Head's arm grabbing the pipe that was shutting the door.

"Oh no you don't" Heather said. She held up the gun and shot multiple bullets. One hit his arm, exposing the tendons in his arm and causing Pyramid Head to roar loudly in pain, it sounded like a lion's roar, only with an echo to it.

"Get away!" Heather shouted as she fired more bullets. One hit Pyramid Head underneath his armpit and it made Pyramid Head roar louder in pain. Soon, Heather ran out of bullets and she couldn't fire anymore. After a while, Pyramid head retracted his arm from the hole and just walked away.

"What? I don't understand. Why is he leaving?" Penny asked in confusion. The hole in the door that Pyramid Head created sealed itself up and the doors, walls, and floors were no longer metal, they were just regular wood and dry wall and tile.

"I think it's safe" Sherman said. Heather took the pipe out the door knobs and opened the now wooden doors. Everyone stepped out of the closet Peabody was in total shock at all that had happened.

"What was that!? Did that really just happen!?" Peabody asked. No one answered him and it gave the beagle the opportunity to look around him and then scream at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Mr. Peabody shouted, his voice echoed through the empty halls of the school.

"Hey! Listen!" Penny said getting the white beagle's attention.

"If you forgot, my parents are still out there. And we have to find them before this happens again" the blonde girl said. Heather then ran a hand through her hair and took a breath.

"I don't know where we would start looking" she said.

"I do" Sherman said piping in. all eyes were on the auburn boy.

"I found this in the mouth of that janitor's dead body. It's an empty pill bottle, it came from some hospital" Sherman said took the bottle out of his pocket.

"Hospital? Let me see" Heather said. Sherman handed her the bottle and she read the label.

"Alchemilla Hospital" Heather read out loud to herself.

"We'll go there first" Heather said handing the pill bottle back to Sherman. The four ran out of the school and towards Alchemilla Hospital.

**A/N: There ya go! The happy reunion of mother and son! Heather and Sherman finally meet face to face and have a nice reunion and he's finally gotten the answers he's wanted. But their adventure in Silent Hill isn't over just yet. I've already given you guys a lot of the references that were used in earlier chapters, like Pyramid Head, Heather, the Seal of Metatron and everything else. So, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: in the last update. Sherman and Heather finally met, and Sherman got answers to why Heather left him. The Order was wanting to use him as an embodiment of their deity that they worship. And they faced Pyramid Head together, now they're on their way to Alchemilla Hospital to find Penny's mom. Enjoy!**

Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Heather, and Penny ran fast through the streets of Silent Hill until they turned at a corner and came to a stop.

"The websites said this place was haunted" Peabody said looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I think they were right" Sherman said. Screaming and shouting could be heard from their right.

"Look! It's coming from over there!" Penny said pointing to a three story building.

"Alchemilla Hospital. This is the place" Heather said. They all then ran towards the hospital and went inside it to see a muscular man dressed in black robes with burn marks in them.

"Back! Stay back, witches!" shouted the man. Sherman recognized the man as King Agamemnon, one of his friends from the WABAC incident. He was throwing objects at something, once he saw it was Dahlia and Alessa he was throwing things at, he looked to Heather.

"Stop him!" he begged. Heather nodded and pulled Agamemnon back.

"Do not trust him for he is married to the real witch. The woman who bares no love or mercy" Dahlia said pointing at Agamemnon.

"Stop your lies!" shouted Agamemnon as he tried to pick up a large piece of wood and tried to throw it at Alessa and Dahlia, but Heather swiped it back and forced Agamemnon to the floor with her boot.

"It's okay, you're safe now. But I suggest leaving" Sherman said to the two. Alessa nodded and took Dahlia by the hand, leading her mother out of the hospital.

"You know them?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yeah, they were the first people we met when we first showed up here in Silent Hill. Alessa's missing her child" Penny told the beagle. Agamemnon spoke as he was picking things up in his hands and putting them in a pile.

"Dahlia and Alessa were cast out. Not even the darkness wants them" Agamemnon said. Sherman noticed the same symbol he saw at the school painted on the floor.

"Agamemnon, do you know what this is?" Sherman asked approaching his old friend. Before he could answer, Heather spoke up.

"That's the symbol of the Order... The Halo of the Sun" Heather said as she glanced at the symbol painted in black paint.

"Then that means he must be working with them" Penny said.

"Dahlia said he was married to the woman with no love or mercy, what does that mean?" Heather asked. Sherman took a minute to think but then he came up with something horrible.

"Grunion, she's in the Order with him" Sherman said. Agamemnon began talking again.

"Grunion leads us to the light, she keeps us safe. Gives us refuge at the Church" Agamemnon said. Heather looked to her son.

"Who's Grunion? Friend of yours?" Peabody spoke up for the auburn boy.

"No, she's a terrible person who tried to take Sherman away from me and tried to place him in some ill-kept orphanage" Peabody explained.

"But how did she and Agamemnon get from Greece to Silent Hill?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know" Sherman said. He then walked over to the reception desk of the hospital and saw what looked like a book filled with names.

"She's gotta be in here somewhere" Sherman whispered as he looked up and down the pages. He stopped at one page that had a name he was interested in seeing.

"Adrian Gillespie, room 203" Sherman whispered. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he ripped the page with Adrian's name and room number out of the book gently an folded it neatly, putting it into his pocket.

"Sherman, what are you doing?" asked Penny as she walked over to the desk.

"Your mom might be in one of these rooms" Sherman said as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"I found her" Sherman said.

"Where?" Penny asked with nervousness racing through her heart.

"Right here. Patty Peterson, room 315" Sherman said. He then ripped the page out of the book and went back to Heather and Mr. Peabody.

"I found this at the reception desk, she's being kept in 315" Sherman told them.

"Alright, let's go" Peabody said.

"What do we do about him" Heather asked pointing to Agamemnon.

"Let's keep him with us. He's all we've got" Sherman said. Heather then turned to the white beagle.

"Hand me that flashlight" she asked. Peabody handed it to her without a complaint.

"You stay here with Agamemnon. We're going up to 315" Heather told him. Mr. Peabody just nodded and watched as Heather, Penny, and Sherman went up the stairs.

After a while, they were on the third floor and saw a piece of plastic screwed into the wall that showed a map of the third floor of the hospital. Heather looked at it and read it carefully.

"It says if we go LEFT, we'll be at room 315" Heather told them.

"Let's go then" Penny said. Sherman opened the door and ran down the left of the hallway. The minute they turned right, they were caught in their tracks by something that shocked them.

"Ah!" Sherman said with a slight jump. Blocking the hallway were what appeared to be twenty female nurses with dirtied white outfits and wearing nurse hats, their heads were wrapped up in bandages and had decayed spots on certain parts of their heads. In one hand were some form of sharp object, presumably a knife of some sort. They were all facing different directions and in different positions as well.

"Oh God, I forgot how much I hate these things" Heather said shining the flashlight at the nurses. Penny and Sherman flinched when they saw the nurses shaking their bodies and making girly noises and gasps. Every one of the nurses moved into the same position and stood up straight to face Sherman, Penny, and Heather.

"Oh Crap" Heather muttered.

"We're in trouble" Sherman whispered. The nurses began moving towards them slowly like they were talking quietly or tip-toe. Cracking noises were made as they walked towards them and they kept making their feminine gasps and noises as they walked.

"No, we're not. Watch this" Heather said. Penny and Sherman looked up to the older girl and watched her shut the flashlight off. The nurses all let out girly gasps at once and they stopped moving and their bodies went limp for a bit but they still could stand up.

"What the...?" Sherman asked himself out loud. Heather then covered his mouth with the free hand that wasn't holding the flashlight. The nurses began making attacking movements but then froze in place once more. Heather then took her hand off her son's mouth and got down on her knees to speak to him and his friend.

"Okay, listen carefully. Those nurses respond to loud noises and lights. We can be able to tip toe past them and get to the room, but you'll have to be quiet okay?" Heather whispered. The two kids nodded their heads nervously. Heather then got up and began to move silently past the nurses who rotated their bodies while their ribs made cracking noises and girly gasps were made as they rotated. After a while, Heather made it past the nurses without making a noise.

"Come on" Heather whispered. Penny and Sherman looked at each other.

"You ready?" Penny whispered. Sherman nodded and whispered back.

"Yeah" the two then began to tip toe past the nurses like a maze, trying to avoid each one that stood in their path. Sherman then felt a tickling sensation in his nose and he knew that sensation all too well. Penny and Heather noticed this.

"No, don't sneeze" Heather whispered urgently. Sherman couldn't control it and just let it out.

"AAACCCHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Sherman sneezed loudly. The nurses now began making attacking movements and Penny pulled him out of the way of each one.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed one of the nurses with a shrill tone as they felt one nurse's knife cut their body. Blood squirted out of the nurse's stomach and got all over Sherman's white shirt that was tainted with gray because of the ashes from outside.

"Ew! Yuck!" Sherman shouted in disgust. One nurse recognized the shouting and tried stabbing Sherman, but Penny pulled him out the way and it ended up stabbing another nurse in the face, causing blood to squirt out over Sherman's shirt again, and on Penny's pink dress, causing it to have several blood splatters on the pink threads, but Sherman's shirt was now completely soaked in blood, it wasn't white anymore, it was dark red, color of the blood of the demonic looking nurses.

"Run, quickly" Heather said before she spotted a desk lamp on the reception desk on the third floor and took it off the desk. She plugged it into an outlet on the floor and turned it on. The nurses were attracted to the lights like moths and the three took this opportunity to run and find the room they were looking for.

"315! here it is!" Sherman said as he spotted the fifth door to his right. Heather tried to open the door but the knob was jammed, it wouldn't move.

"Get back" Heather ordered. Sherman and Penny stood back and Heather kicked the door open with her boot.

"Mom!" Penny shouted. They all saw Patty strapped down to a gurney under a light. She turned around to see Sherman, Penny, and Heather.

"Penny, thank God you're both safe" Patty said in relief. Heather ran over to the table and began unstrapping her.

"Who are you?" Patty asked.

"I'm Heather, Heather Mason. I'm Sherman's mother" she said as she freed Patty's wrists and ankles from the gurney. As soon as she was free, she ran over to the kids and hugged them.

"Who did this to you?" Penny asked.

"These guys in black cloaks and gas masks caught me ad strapped me there" Patty explained.

"The Brethren, they did this" Heather said clenching her hands into fists.

"What?" Sherman asked.

"The Brethren. They're the Order's servants, always willing to die for their beliefs" Heather explained. Penny then looked to her mother.

"Mr. Peabody said Dad and Cybil went to some warehouse, which one did they go to?" Penny asked.

"The one five blocks away from the graveyard" Patty answered her daughter. Heather's eyes widened and spoke up.

"Did you say, warehouse close to the graveyard?" Heather asked. Patty just nodded.

"That's the mannequin factory. That place spells 'Bad News' we have to get him out of there now" Heather said running out of the room. Sherman, Patty, and Penny ran out of the room following her.

**A/N: Now that Patty is free, they've gotta find Paul and Cybil at the mannequin factory. Where they unfortunately don't know that it's where more trouble awaits them. Here are the references in this chapter that are 'Silent Hill' related.**

** Halo of the Sun (Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill 4: The Room, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill: Homecoming, Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Book of Memories, Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Nurses (Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill 4: The Room, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill: Homecoming, Silent Hill: Downpour, Silent Hill: Book of Memories, Silent Hill (film), Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** And there you go! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: In the last update, everyone went to Alchemilla hospital and encountered Agamemnon who revealed that Grunion is now in charge of the Order. Not to mention they made it past the nurses and freed Patty. Now they're making their way to the mannequin factory to save Paul and Cybil. Enjoy!**

Heather lead Patty, Peabody, Agamemnon, Sherman, and Penny to the mannequin factory. The ashes clung to their clothes and bodies, even Sherman's blood soaked shirt that now had some gray spots in the midst of the blood stains.

"Are we there yet?" Penny asked as she looked around the foggy ash covered town.

"Almost, it's only six more blocks away" Heather said to Penny as she lead them all towards the factory. All ran towards the factory and didn't care whether they were running out of breath, they knew they had to save Paul and Cybil.

"There it is! Right there!" Heather said pointing at the large building with smoke pipes on top of it.

"Are you sure?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, I've been here before, and I never forget what a building I've been to before looks like" Heather said. We all ran right over to the factory's wall where the back door resided. Peabody tried to open the door but it seemed to be stuck.

"I can't open it. The locks are too rusty that they're rusted into place" Peabody said. Heather then saw a rock lying next to a tree and ran over to pick it up. Once she picked it up, she ran over to the door.

"Stand back, please" Heather said. The beagle did as asked and Heather slammed the rock as hard as she could on the lock. The lock had now broken completely off and the door was loose enough to open.

"Come on, before the darkness comes, come on in" Heather said. Everyone ran into the building and looked all around to see nothing but shelves filled with mannequin heads, legs, bodies, and arms on them.

"Perfect place Paul picked to get captured" Peabody said. The six of them slowly walked through the building's halls and split up in different directions. Sherman decided to go with Heather.

"Mom? Can I hold your hand?" he asked innocently holding his hand up to her. Heather looked down and him and smiled.

"Sure, sweetie" she said taking his hand in hers and began walking together. Sherman felt like the two of them were really reconnecting after seven long years.

**THUD! **Sherman and Heather looked around them and tried to find whatever caused that loud noise.

"See anything?" Sherman asked with a shaking tone.

"No, it must have been one of the shelves. They're really old so one of them must have broke and made some mannequin pieces fall onto the floor" Heather said, trying to calm down hr child who was startled.

"Y-Yeah, hehehe. Maybe that was it"Sherman said with a nervous smile, his heart was beating like the speed of lightning. Sherman then saw someone familiar running past the end of the hall and Sherman let go of Heather's hand, running after him.

"Hey! Hey! Come back here!" shouted Sherman. Heather got concerned for her child and ran after him.

"Sherman! Come back here! Sherman!" Heather shouted. Sherman didn't listen and kept running after the person. He stopped at a small corner covered in cobwebs in the factory. It was Adrian himself, crying into his lap.

"Oh my God" Sherman muttered a little bit too loudly, because Adrian stopped crying and looked behind him to see Sherman.

"You could be my twin" Sherman whispered in awe at Adrian. He did look a lot like Sherman, only his hair was totally black and eyes were red.

"Are you Adrian? Adrian Gillespie?" asked Sherman. Adrian nodded as he stood up shaking.

"Why did you bring me and my family here?" Sherman asked politely. Adrian raised his arms up and gave off a dark smile.

"Look at me..." he started. His arms caught on fire and he tilted his head to the side.

"...I'm burning" Adrian said. Sherman was in shock at what he was seeing. He felt like this could mean something. Adrian then jumped out at Sherman with his face taking a more threatening appearance.

"Ahh!" Sherman screamed and fell down on his stomach. Once he got up, he looked around to see Adrian wasn't around anymore.

"Sherman!" Heather's voice shouted. He turned around to see Heather, Peabody, Penny, Patty, and Agamemnon staring at him.

"Why did you run off like that? You know it's dangerous" Peabody scolded.

"I think I saw Alessa's son" Sherman said looking behind him for a brief minute.

"What?" Patty asked. Sherman then looked back to the others.

"He was the one who made our car crash. I think he lead us here. Adrian" Sherman said. Agamemnon flinched and backed up a bit.

"We don't dare say his name" the former Greek warrior said.

"Why? What's so bad about him?" Penny asked. Before Agamemnon could answer, muffled screams filled the air. Everyone looked around and Peabody pointed to his right.

"It's coming from over there. This way!" Peabody instructed. Everyone began following him all the way to the right wing of the factory. They then saw what looked like a giant spider-web made from strong silk webbing. There were two people trapped inside web made traps in the web itself.

"Now you know why I've got a bad feeling about this place. This is where the spider lurks" Heather said.

"Guys" a male voice rasped. Everyone then looked to the left to see a naked Paul lying down on his back on a metal table.

"Dad! Oh my God, what happened?" Penny asked worried. Then, Paul's feet began turning pale white and turning into plastic, and it spread up to the rest of his body.

"Get out of here, now" Paul rasped.

"No, we're not leaving you" Sherman said.

"Run" Paul said before his body was now pale white plastic. He was now a plastic lifeless mannequin. Penny screamed with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Cybil!" Peabody screamed as he took out a knife and cut her out of the webs.

"Hector, boy am I glad to see you" Cybil said with a smile hugging the beagle. Muffled noises came from the other web trap and Peabody cut that person out too. Out of the trap came a woman with dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulder-blades, and she was wearing a dark green tank top with black skinny jeans that were torn at the knees.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman cheered.

"You're welcome. Where did you come from?" Peabody asked.

"I took a wrong turn, I got lost in the fog" the woman said.

"What's your name?" Cybil asked.

"Suki" she said simply. She then looked up and began screaming. All looked up to see what looked like a spider made from mannequin arms and legs, the head was composed of two different mannequin faces being held together by two hands attached to the neck, and there were four arms on the spider's back that had mannequin heads in them, except for one.

"Run!" Cybil shouted. She then began shooting at the spider and it hissed at her. Everyone ran away except for Cybil who decided to still shoot at the mannequin spider.

"Cybil! Come on!" Peabody shouted.

"Just go, I'll be fine! I'll hold it off!" Cybil shouted. After a while she ran out of bullets and the spider grabbed her with it's two front legs.

"No! Cybil!" Peabody shouted. The spider lifted Cybil into the air and it's second pair of arms grabbed onto Cybil's legs and with just one strong yank, it ripped Cybil's arms and legs off, killing her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the beagle shouted out. Sherman then saw this and grabbed onto the dog's wrist.

"Come on!" Sherman said. The two then ran with the others away from the mannequin spider. The spider then crawled over to the mannequin of Paul's body and got on top of it. With the one hand that was free on it's back, it twisted Paul's head and took it off like a real mannequin. Then out of the index finger came black roots and it went into the forehead of Paul.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Paul's head gave a shrill scream with widened eyes. Now his eyes were half-way open and then the spider went off to find the other humans in the building.

Meanwhile, everyone had their backs against a wall, trying to hide from the mannequin spider. Patty, Penny, and Peabody cried at the loss of Paul and Cybil.

"I-I couldn't save her" Peabody said shaking crying into his paw. Sherman put his hands on his father's shoulders.

"She died saving us. If she hadn't done that you would have died instead" Sherman said.

"Yeah (Sniffle) I-I-I suppose you're right S-Sherman" Peabody said, struggling to speak in the middle of his crying. Sherman also saw Penny and Patty hugging and crying into each other's shirts.

"We'd better get out of here. There's a door over there" Heather said getting their attention and they all followed her to the door. Little did they know that the mannequin spider was still looking for them, scaling the walls of the shelves. Heather tried opening the door but it didn't open.

"It's jammed. I didn't even bring that rock with me" Heather said as she tried to open the door by slammer her shoulder against the surface of the door.

"What about the vent?" Suki asked getting their attention. Everyone looked to see Suki tried to open up the vent.

"You're a genius" Sherman said as he ran next to Suki's right and lent her some extra support to lift the grate off the vent. After a while, the grate came off and they saw the vent was big enough for all enough to crawl through.

"Alright, I can see where it leads. It's going to take us directly outside" Sherman said to the others. The shelf that was behind them all fell down and almost crushed them, but thanks to the wall behind them, it didn't. Everyone began screaming and saw that the mannequin spider was standing on the middle of the shelf.

"Oh dear God" Suki said in fright. The two mannequin face shells opened up to reveal a dark red skinned creature covered in spikes and a circular mouth with sharp pointy teeth surrounding the mouth's inside, it was similar to a split-worm. The spider then let out a high pitched screech at them and everyone covered their ears.

"Stay down! Everyone get down!" Heather shouted. Everyone got down lower away from the spider's mouth. Peabody noticed a large rusty screw with the end of it pointy and sharp. He got an angry look and picked the screw.

"This is for Cybil you worthless hunk of plastic!" Peabody shouted stabbing the spider's forehead. The spider screamed, closed the face shells on it's sides and ran away in pain. Everyone took a deep breath in relief and began walking out through the vent, with Heather in the front and Agamemnon in the back.

Now, everyone was outside and they were still shocked at what had just happened. Heather looked behind her to see multiple scratch marks on her favorite white vest.

"Oh great, just great" Heather said as she unzipped her vest and threw it down onto the ashy ground, leaving her in just her maroon long sleeved wool shirt with a hood on it.

"Now what? We found Sherman's mother, we rescued my mom, failed to save my dad, now what do we do?" Penny asked.

"I don't know" Sherman said. Bird calls began filling the air and everyone looked up to see a murder of crows letting out their calls in the air.

"We have to run!" Agamemnon shouted starting to run away.

"The darkness is coming!" he added. Heather looked to Peabody and Sherman.

"We have to run, now" Heather said. They nodded and followed Agamemnon to wherever he was running off to.

**A/N: That was an intense chapter huh? Paul and Cybil died at the hands of a giant spider made from mannequin pieces. And they met Suki and she joins them on their journey through Hell on Earth. Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Mannequin Spider (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Suki (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Not very many, I know. But we'll be facing more problems and a whole lot more in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: Okay, if you remember in the last chapter, Paul and Cybil died at the multiple hands of the mannequin spider, and they freed a girl named Suki from the spider's web. Now the Darkness is coming and our heroes must seek refuge before everything turns to metal again and the monsters start to come out. Enjoy!**

Everyone followed Agamemnon through the streets running as the crows flew through the air and let out several 'Caws' throughout the air.

"Hurry!" Agamemnon shouted. The emergency sirens began blaring out and everyone tried their best to find shelter from the darkness. Agamemnon lead them through the graveyard and at the other end of it was a large stone church. Sherman stopped when he saw the church and looked up at it.

"Sherman! Hurry!" Heather said stopping and turning around to see Sherman standing. Everyone else stopped to see Sherman staring up at the church.

"Come!" shouted Agamemnon. Sherman paid close attention to the circular stained glass window above the door and he saw the symbol, the Halo of the Sun. the symbol of the Order.

"Sherman, come on! It's coming!" Penny said trying to persuade Sherman to keep running with them. Sherman then heard voices behind him and he turned around to see several people wearing black robes and gas masks run past him and up the stairs to head to this church.

"Sherman, come on" Suki said grabbing onto Sherman's wrist and having him follow her up the stairs along with the many others who were seeking refuge in the building. As they ran up the stairs, in the middle there stood Alessa and Dahlia.

"Do not join the others in that forsaken place for they are sinners, they are deceivers, they are damned" Dahlia said grabbing Peabody's wrist and stopping him from going any further up the stone stairs.

"We have to get inside" Peabody said breaking free from Dahlia's grip but then was caught by Alessa.

"No! She who's body and soul are dripping wet with hate and sin will bring you in and corrupt you with her hateful and spiteful ways. For she is the one who commands the people who tortured my poor child" Alessa told the beagle. A large piece of stone flew through the air and hit Alessa on her head, causing her to fall down to her knees and cover her face in pain.

"Filth and lies!" shouted Agamemnon, it was revealed he threw the stone at Alessa. Dahlia got down at her daughter's side to aid her.

"Hey! Stop it!" Patty shouted at Agamemnon. Sherman then ran over to Alessa and spoke to her.

"Alessa, listen to me" Sherman said. Alessa took her hands off her face and looked to Sherman.

"I've seen your son, I've seen Adrian" Sherman told her. Alessa was shocked to hear this.

"Sherman! Hurry!" Suki cried out.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Sherman asked. Alessa nodded and spoke again.

"You were born from your mother's womb, he was born from the ashes of what this place used to be" Alessa said to him.

"He looks exactly like me, why?" Sherman asked.

"It's coming!" Heather cried out to Sherman. Dahlia spoke.

"You lived the life he could have lived if only she hadn't taken his away because of her cruel ways and beliefs" Dahlia said. Sherman's eyes widened as soon as he realized something.

"That's it? That's what this is about isn't it? It wasn't just to find my mother. It was to destroy Grunion wasn't it? That's why he made us come here?" Sherman asked. The sky grew darker and darker.

"It was your destiny from the beginning, child. It always was" Alessa whispered before it went totally dark. Heather took out Peabody's flashlight and turned it on, giving everyone some form of light. Sherman and the others saw that everything around them turned to rust and those chips of rust levitated into the dark sky, causing them to turn from stone and grass to nothing but cold hard metal.

"Find him" Dahlia whispered to Sherman. The redheaded child nodded before running up the steps with the others. Agamemnon stayed behind holding another stone in his hand, getting ready to throw it at Dahlia and Alessa. Alessa got up and Dahlia held onto her arm, they looked with anger at Agamemnon.

"You spawned the dark one from your own flesh and blood. This is how sinners like you are rewarded!" Agamemnon said getting ready to throw the second stone. Dahlia and Alessa pointed at Agamemnon holding up their index fingers and their pinkie fingers up at him. The rust chips behind Agamemnon formed a larger being, it formed another Pyramid Head.

Meanwhile, Sherman, Heather, Suki, Peabody, Patty, and Penny were almost all the way up the stairs and arrived at the door of the church.

"Come on! We must get inside!" Peabody said urgently.

"Aaaaahhhhh! No! No! Noooooo!" they all heard a voice shout out. Everyone turned behind them to see Pyramid Head walking up the steps, holding Agamemnon by his throat and then stopped once he got to the top of the stairs.

"No! Please! I beg of you! Don't!" Agamemnon cried desperately. Pyramid Head snarled and held Agamemnon up in the air. He grabbed Agamemnon's robes and tore them off, leaving him completely naked.

"Oh God, no" Heather said with a look of distress on her face. Pyramid Head grabbed the skin on Agamemnon's chest and twisted it, causing the former Greek warrior to scream in pain. Then, with one hard yank, Pyramid Head yanked the skin off his body, Agamemnon was dead.

"No!" shouted Sherman. Penny grabbed Sherman's arm.

"Come on!" she said. Everyone ran inside. Pyramid Head through the skin of Agamemnon at the church door, leaving a bloody mess on the front. Once they were inside, they all kept panting with exhaustion.

"Oh thank God" Peabody said almost out of breath, trying to regain it.

"There they are!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a familiar face, Ms. Grunion wearing dark blue robes walking over towards them

"You?" Patty asked.

"Oh yeah it's me" Grunion said with a smirk walking over towards them. Out of nowhere, members of the Order came up from behind them and grabbed them.

"You, you monster" Sherman rasped.

"How am I the monster exactly young man?" asked Grunion getting down to Sherman's eye level.

"You murdered him! YOU MURDERED ADRIAN!" Sherman shouted trying to break free but the Order's members were too strong.

"He deserved it. He brought this once great world to ruins and now we struggle to rebuild everything he's wrecked along with his mother" Grunion said before smacking Sherman across his face.

"Don't you touch him again!" Peabody said struggling to break free.

"All the Order ever does is wreck things, you're just giving them reasons to do so. Stupid pathetic reasons that aren't even good ones" Heather said. Grunion growled and snapped her fingers. One of the Order's cloaked members gave Heather an elbow to her back and knocked her to the church's floor.

"Mom! No!" Sherman cried out with tears threatening to spring free from his eyes.

"You have the Seal, give it to us" Grunion ordered.

"Burn in Hell, witch" Sherman growled before spitting in Grunion's face. All the Order's members gasped at their leader's face being spat on by a mere seven year old. The older spiteful woman wiped the spit off her face and chuckled a bit.

"You say 'Burn in Hell', but don't you get it? We're already here. And you're not welcome" Grunion growled at the end of her sentence.

"Throw him back out into the darkness, we'll keep the others prisoners. As for the Seal, we'll wait until the darkness swallows him whole and we can just take it from him" Grunion ordered. The Order's members began dragging Sherman to the door.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Suki called out struggling. Grunion smiled and chuckled again.

"Throw her out with him" she ordered. The church doors opened and they threw Sherman and Suki out, vulnerable to the darkness. Once they were out, the church doors shut and locked themselves.

"No! Mr. Peabody! Penny! Mom!" shouted Sherman, banging on the doors in tears. It was no use, now he and Suki were in the darkness, alone and vulnerable.

"Sherman, we can't get in. They've locked us out" Suki said. Sherman then remembered something that Dahlia had told him before running up the stairs.

**"Find Him" **Her words echoed in his head. Sherman took the page he took from the hospital's patient records book and looked at it.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Suki asked.

"We're gonna find Adrian Gillespie and find out why Grunion burned him. And then we save my family" Sherman said.

"Okay, and how do we do that?" Suki asked. Sherman turned around to face her.

"We go back to Alchemilla Hospital and find the room he stayed in, and that's where we're getting our answers" Sherman told her. Suki only nodded and let out a lone 'Alright' escape her lips. Sherman then saw something next to Adrian's room number on the paper and there was a red arrow that turned to the back of the page.

"What the...?" Sherman asked himself before turning the page over to see letters in red ink.

"Transferred to Brookhaven Asylum, room 302" Sherman read aloud.

"You're serious? We have to go to some mental hospital just to find this kid?" Suki asked in disbelief. Sherman looked up to her and nodded.

"We have to, we don't have another choice. Adrian may be the only one that can help me get my family out of there" Sherman told her.

"Come on, the more we stay outside, the more likely we're gonna get killed" Sherman said. The two began running towards their destination; Brookhaven Asylum.

**A/N: Wow, talk about drama am I right? Now Peabody, Patty, Penny, and Heather have been taken captive by Grunion and the Order, while Sherman and Suki were thrown back out into the darkness. And Agamemnon was killed by Pyramid Head (Awesome character). Here are the references in this chapter.**

** Brookhaven Asylum (Silent Hill: Revelation)**

** Church of the Order (Silent Hill (Film))**

** Now a whole lot more is gonna come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: Okay, now we're at the one point in the story where things start to get intense and dramatic. Peabody, Heather, Patty, and Penny are now Grunion's prisoners and Suki and Sherman are alone in the darkness by themselves after Pyramid Head killed Agamemnon by ripping his skin off. Now the two journey to Brookhaven Asylum to find Adrian Gillespie. Enjoy!**

In the center of the Order's church, Peabody, Heather, Penny, and Patty were on their knees and had their hands bound behind them. Grunion stood before them.

"Why can't you just leave my son alone?" Peabody asked.

"Because he is the only one who can embody our God. He will submit to us, or die along with Alessa's son like we burned him two years ago" Grunion explained.

"That's why you tried taking Sherman from me. You didn't want to take him because his father was a dog, you just wanted him back in Silent Hill for your own sick little purposes" Peabody growled.

"You don't know how right that is" Grunion said with a sick smile and began walking away. Heather got up and kicked Grunion to the ground with her boot and gave her a knee to the face as well.

"Restrain her!" Grunion ordered. Two cloaked men took out batons and beat Heather to the floor, leaving a cut on her lip that bled a bit. She coughed at the impact the batons left on her.

"Take them to the Sanctuary underneath the Lakeside Amusement Park. We'll set up a trap with these insects as the bait" Grunion said smiling and walking away. The Order's members then carried the prisoners away and their feet were dragging across the ground as they were carried away.

Meanwhile, Sherman and Suki ran through the streets of Silent Hill looking around them for Brookhaven Asylum. No sign of the building had come into their vision when they were out in the darkness.

"Where's a town map when you need one!?" Suki complained out loud as they were running through the streets.

"And why hasn't the darkness gone away yet?" Sherman added. Sherman then stopped to see a bus stop that had a town map on it, no doubt one of the ones Penny and Sherman used to get to Midwich Elematary School.

"Suki! Look on the map, maybe we can find it on there!" Sherman said. The two ran over to the map and looked over on the top left corner of the map to see the church they were just thrown out of by Grunion and up three blocks was a picture of a large building.

"Brookhaven, that's it. It's three blocks to the right" Sherman said. He and Suki began running again until they had arrived at the large building.

"Here we are, Brookhaven Asylum" Sherman said.

"Yeah. Are you sure this Adrian kid is gonna help us?" Suki asked him.

"He has to, if not, I can persuade him" Sherman said. Once they got up to the main entrance, Sherman pushed the doors softly open and the inside of the building was revealed. Hallways covered in rust and metal, as well as dimly lit lights and scratch marks on the walls.

"Okay, yuck. This place is nasty" Suki said. Sherman rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, using it as a flashlight to illuminate his way through the dark hallways of the Asylum.

"Remember, we're looking for room 302. That's where we're going" Sherman reminded her. Sherman walked down to the other end of the hallway and saw a large flight of stairs.

"Suki! Over here!" Sherman called out. Suki ran over to address Sherman's calls.

"We'll go up the stairs all the way up the third floor" Sherman said. Suki only nodded and followed him up the stairs. When the two got up to the third floor, they noticed that there were only lockers, like gym class-like lockers all opened with nothing in them, some of the doors were broken off because the hinges were rusty.

"I swear this is the floor we're looking for" Sherman said as he pointed the light at his phone to the door at the end of the hall labeled '301' on it.

"Must be the next one" Suki said. Now they walked down the hall and felt the floor making creaking noises underneath their feet. The metal floors then collapsed, causing Suki to fall down but Sherman took notice of this and grabbed Suki's hand before she could completely fall to her death below.

"Suki, you have to pull yourself up. I can't hold you forever" Sherman said with sweat tricking down his ashy forehead.

"Sherman, I'm too heavy for you to pull up completely. You're gonna have to let me go" Suki said. Sherman's eyes began getting teary and he shook his head.

"No, n-n-no. Don't let go. I've already lost so many family and friends in this Hellhole, don't let me loose you too" Sherman said with his voice cracking a bit.

"I'll be fine, Sherman. Find him and save the others, save your family" she said finally letting go and falling do her death to the pitch black pit below.

"NO!" Sherman said now bursting out completely into tears. He now lost Suki.

"T-this is my fault. If I hadn't come to Silent Hill in the first place, everyone who died would still be alive" Sherman said with his tears dropping down into the pit where Suki met her demise. Sherman then got up and held his phone light up and kept walking down the hall with misty eyes. He was too upset with himself to see that the halls were now covered in metal doors with large windows covered in iron bars.

"I-I-I have to go on... for everyone who died trying to help me" Sherman said. He then shined the light at the other end of the hall that revealed an old rust coated door with the Halo of the Sun on it, and in red numbers above it was the number '302'.

"Found you" Sherman whispered wiping his tears away. Just as he was about to walk forward, he felt something grab him and pull him back. He noticed a large pair of muscular dirtied arms were grabbing him by his neck, coming out of the barred windows of the metal cell doors.

"Ahhhhhhh! Let me go! Let me go!" Sherman shouted. Starting to cry again in terror, worrying that whoever was grabbing him would do something horrible to him. He also noticed other arms trying to grab him and all of the arms owners were shouting and yelling.

"Help me! Help me! Someone! Help me, please!" shouted Sherman. Sherman then turned his head to the end of the hallway he turned from after hearing metal being dragged across other metals. He didn't expect what he was seeing, a Pyramid Head carrying a large meat cleaver the size of a large bookshelf.

"No! Please! Let me go!" Sherman cried out letting hot tears of fright and agony run down his face, fearing that Pyramid Head was going to kill him with that large weapon in his hand. Pyramid Head raised his blade and dropped it down on the arms that were holding onto Sherman.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" screamed the man who lost their arms to the mighty blade. Sherman was now free and began running again. One arm grabbed his shoulder and Sherman tried to break free.

"Get off!" Sherman shouted, but the hand ended up grabbing onto the front of Sherman's bloodied red shirt and he tore off some of the front, exposing his right nipple. Pyramid Head saw this and cut off that person's arms too, causing them to scream in pain.

"Stay away from me! All of you!" Sherman screamed. Pyramid Head slowly kept walking forth and Sherman kept running but one person's arms, a woman with sharp nail's cut Sherman's side, leaving three tears in his shirt and three bloody claw marks.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Sherman in pain as he clutched his slightly bleeding side. But then the arm grabbed Sherman's arm and his wrist. Pyramid Head came to Sherman's rescue and used the large meat cleaver to cut her arms off as well. The woman let out a shrill scream of pain the minute she couldn't feel her arms anymore and bled from where the blade had severed them from her body. Sherman then ran away and then finally made it to the door. He tried opening it but it had a lock on the door's hinge.

"Come on! Open up!" Sherman screamed in frustration. Pyramid Head noticed this and walked over to where Sherman was. Sherman stepped away, thinking the Pyramid Head was going to kill him. He reached his arm to the lock and with a yank he tore the lock off.

"Thank you" Sherman whispered and went inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He found himself in a padded room filled with medical gear and he could hear beeping sounds, the sounds of a person's heart rate. In the very back of the room, there was a person tied to the wall with barbed wire with burn marks all over his body breathing weakly from an oxygen mask connected to a tank sitting in the corner.

"Oh my God" Sherman whispered to himself walking towards the person.

"Congratulations, Sherman" a voice said. Sherman turned around to see Adrian himself walking in a circle around him.

"Who is that?" Sherman asked.

"That is, or I should say; WAS Adrian Gillespie" Adrian said. Sherman got confused a bit.

"But if that's Adrian, than who are you?" Sherman asked.

"I am what's left of Adrian. I was bred from Adrian's hate, scorn, and anger. You could say that I am... Dark Adrian" he told the redheaded child.

"How did this happen?" Sherman asked. Dark Adrian let a tear fall to the padded flood and he spoke.

"Adrian was a good boy, he looked just like you. The red hair, auburn eyes, even the glasses. But then, Grunion changed everything" Dark Adrian said with a growl.

"Grunion?" Sherman asked.

"She turned the whole town against the him. Just like his mother, Alessa, he never had a father like the other children did. All they saw him for was the bastard offspring of Alessa Gillespie... a witch" Dark Adrian explained.

"So they burned him?" asked Sherman. Dark Adrian nodded.

"Grunion felt like the day of reckoning had come for the Order, and she needed someone to embody their deity. And they selected the boy whom no one loved except for his mother and grandmother" Dark Adrian said. Sherman now felt bad for this child.

"They tried and they tried to bring it forth, but no success whatsoever. So they burned him" Sherman now felt like he was going to vomit because of the disgusting thing Grunion did.

"But Adrian had developed powers, dark powers. And used them on all those who tried to harm him. And from the ashes of what this town once was... he created me, Dark Adrian... the 'Dark One'. And on that same very day, Heather Mason gave birth to what was all that was left of Adrian's love, compassion, and forgiveness. You" Dark Adrian told him.

"I'm the good half of him?" Sherman asked. Dark Adrian only nodded.

"Word had spread quick around the Order that a child had been born. And they wanted a second chance to bring forth their deity, through your flesh and blood. Heather never wanted that to happen to you, she ran off and left Silent Hill, but she was still stuck inside this Hell, and then..." Dark Adrian was going to continue, but Sherman cut him off.

"She used the Seal of Metatron to send me to the real world" Sherman whispered loudly.

"Yes. Finding your mother wasn't the sole reason I brought you here, all I ask for is your help. Help to gain the satisfaction Adrian has craved for so long" Dark Adrian told the redheaded child.

"Satisfaction?" Sherman asked.

"Revenge. The Order's day of reckoning has come... and I. Am. The reaper" Dark Adrian said in a deep voice. He then held his arms out for a hug and Sherman didn't hesitate to hug him back. Dark Adrian then turned into smoke and that smoke went into his body.

"(Cough! Cough! Cough!)" Sherman coughed on his knees clutching his chest in pain as his and Dark Adrian's bodies merged as one. After a short while, he stood up and got an angered look and walked out the door.

"Go to Lakeside Amusement Park, satisfaction awaits there" Dark Adrian's voice echoed in his head. Sherman just kept walking towards the exit of Brookhaven Asylum.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Now it's getting close to the end of this story, but now Sherman has to face off against Grunion to help Adrian get the revenge he's deserved from the minute they burned him alive. And Pyramid Head helped Sherman get there by making sure none of those creepy patients at the Asylum didn't get their hands on them. Here is the only reference for this chapter.**

** Room 302 (Silent Hill 4: The Room)**

** The final showdown is gonna be in the next update and a whole lot more. Please review, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: Okay, this is the chapter before the last one. After this one, I'm gonna do a sequel! Yay! Now, Sherman knows why Adrian wants revenge against Grunion, and Suki died by falling down a hole in the floor to her death. And Pyramid Head saved Sherman from the psychotic mental patients of the Asylum. Now it all has lead to this. Enjoy!**

The darkness was still out, and Sherman walked into Lakeside Amusement Park. He saw rusty shut down old rides, as well as dolls based on the bloodied pink rabbit from his dream.

"Where are you?" Sherman growled hoarsely. He looked around and saw no sign of Grunion, his family, or any of the Order's members. But then right next to the carousel, there was a shed.

"Down the stairs in that shed leads to the Hell they've created their selves" Dark Adrian whispered in Sherman's head. He nodded and slowly walked towards the shed.

Meanwhile, underneath the carousel, there was a large square metal room. In the center was a large red circle. Near the top curves of the circle were four stone poles. Peabody, Penny, Heather, and Patty had their wrists chained and arms raised against each one. Two members of the Order had Dahlia and Alessa trapped tightly in their grips, holding onto their arms outside the circle.

"Did you find the boy yet?" Grunion asked one of the Order's members as she entered the circle.

"No, we can't seem to find him" said the member. Grunion began growling and in rage she took out a knife and lashed it across the masked Order member's head, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Why is it so hard to find the boy!? Can't any of you do a single thing right!? I need that boy! Without him this whole operation was a waste of time, planning, and effort!" Grunion screamed, her captives flinched at all she shouted.

"We're sorry, my lady" one member said standing up from his kneeling position. Grunion slapped the member in the face and knocked them to the floor.

"Sorry doesn't bring me Sherman! He's the only one with the likeness of Adrian! I want that child!" Grunion shouted.

"Well here he is!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone looked to the corner of the room to see Sherman looking angry.

"Oh thank God, you're okay" Heather whispered in relief.

"Sherman, listen to me. You have to leave now, you have no idea what these people are capable of!" Peabody cried out to his son. Sherman didn't listen, he kept on walking straight towards the center of the circle. Grunion gave off a wicked smile, snapped her fingers and a ring of flames surrounded the circle, preventing Sherman from escaping.

"I know what you did. You murdered an innocent child all because of your stupid beliefs. And then you tried to take me from my mother and put me in Adrian's place after you killed him" Sherman snarled angrily at Grunion who just chuckled at what the redhead told her.

"Sherman, listen to your father and get out of here now" Patty said to the child.

"How right you are, boy. As soon as I found out Heather used the Seal to send you to the human world, I followed you. I disguised myself as a mere social worker in an attempt to take you from your family. But I needed the right reason to do so, when you bit Penny Peterson on your first day of school, I saw my opportunity had come at last. But Agamemnon captured me and brought me back to his time. I had used my magic to bring my 'husband' and I back to Silent Hill and attempt to lure you here. We used dreams of your past mother to lure you here and it worked" Grunion said. Sherman's face became a look of heartbreak now that he knew that he had been a target of this horrible woman his whole life.

"Why? WHY ME!?" Sherman shouted.

"It is your destiny, Sherman. You were chosen seven years ago to the vessel. The deity can only be born through your flesh and blood. And then we will be free from the darkness of this Hell, to cleanse Earth of it's sins and begin a new era..." Grunion then walked up behind Sherman and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"...And all we need. Is your body" she whispered into Sherman's ear. A feeling of pain went through Sherman's body and he groaned loudly in pain and got down to his knees.

"SHERMAN!" Penny and Heather screamed at the same time, struggling at the chains that bound them to the stone poles.

"Leave him alone!" Peabody screamed at her. Grunion then got in front of him.

"You have the Seal of Metatron, with it I can summon the deity, and open the portal to the human world" she said now extending her arm to Sherman.

"Don't do anything she says!" Patty screamed. Sherman didn't listen and pulled the Seal of Metatron out of his bag and held it out.

"Take it. I want to see the truth about what you really are. Just take it" Sherman whispered. Grunion let out a smile of pure evil pleasure and the Seal started to glow a bright orange glow. Once she put her hand on the Seal, her body turned to chips of ashes and paint that flew up into the sky.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grunion screamed in pain when she let go of the Seal. When she did, Sherman raised the Seal into the air and black smoke came out, releasing Dark Adrian from his body. Dark Adrian landed outside the circle and levitated himself in the air, and raised his arms. Barbed wires came out of the ceiling and floors, and like tentacles, they killed off every last member of the Order in the building. Even the ones who held Alessa and Dahlia.

"Adrian, oh dear God... what have you become?" Alessa whispered. Sherman smiled at what had just happened and turned his head back to face Grunion who had now turned into the monster from his dreams, the one with swords for arms. She was that monster all along.

"Missionary!" Heather shouted in terror. The Missionary raised the sword on it's arm that was welded and tried to lunge it down at Sherman's head with a shrill battle cry, but a larger sword blocked it.

"What the?" Sherman asked him. He then looked to his left to see Pyramid Head holding the sword, defending him from the Missionary's attack. When Pyramid Head pushed the Missionary back, Sherman saw this as his chance to run over to his captive friends and family.

"Mr. Peabody! Mom!" Sherman shouted as he ran over to them. He began to free them of their chains by the set of keys Grunion had left on a hook attached to Peabody's pole.

Pyramid Head and the Missionary had clashed their blades against one another's creating sparks at the metal touched. Hissing, growling, and snarling at each other as they fought.

"You guys okay?" Sherman asked Penny.

"Yeah, we're fine" Peabody, Patty, Penny, and Heather hugged Sherman together, happy he was safe but then began focusing on the fight that was taking place between Pyramid Head and the Missionary.

"Come on. Come on" Heather whispered, hoping Pyramid Head would win against the Missionary and they could be left in peace at last. The Missionary knocked Pyramid Head away and tried to attack the humans that were in the circle with them, but Pyramid Head dropped his sword down in front of her and made her trip to the ground.

"HISSSSSSS!" This Missionary hissed at Pyramid Head about to attack him again. This time, when she was about to attack Pyramid Head, she tried charging at him full speed ahead, but didn't notice Pyramid Head's blade swinging towards her head. The blade went right through her neck and throat, decapitating her and ending her life for good.

"I-I can't believe it. It's all over" Peabody said relieved a little bit. Pyramid Head them saw at the body of it's fallen foe turn to ashes and lift into the sky as well. Then, he began walking away, dragging his giant blade across the metal ground.

"Thank you" Sherman whispered to Pyramid Head. But he didn't hear Sherman's grateful words, he just walked back to wherever his domain was. Sherman had now felt himself getting tired from all he had just faced. He collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

After a while, Sherman had been woken up by Mr. Peabody, and Heather who were standing over him.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I was just tired after all that" Sherman said tiredly as he got up. He looked around to see that the room wasn't metal anymore, and that the floor was concrete, the walls were dark green and plastered, and tool racks with old tools hung from the walls.

"You okay? You want me to carry you?" Peabody asked.

"I'm alright, let's just go home and get some rest" Sherman said. Everyone began walking towards the stairs but then heard a female voice.

"Why?" it asked. They saw Alessa on her knees with Dahlia's arms wrapped around her.

"Why didn't she kill me with the others?" Alessa asked.

"Because you were his mother. And mother is God in the eyes of a child" Heather said. And with that, they left the structure and went outside where it was no longer dark and ashes were falling like snow from the sky and began walking towards the entrance/exit to Silent Hill. They were all ready to go home.

** A/N: And there you have it! Grunion was the Missionary all this time and Sherman rescued his family! And Pyramid Head killed Grunion/Missionary. Hooray! There aren't any specific references in this chapter, but I will say that the epilogue is coming up and the sequel might be posted the day after this epilogue is posted, so be on the lookout. More to come in the epilogue. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
